Sálvame, Inuyasha
by Rose Cf
Summary: A Aome la secuestran en su época y cuando llega a la época feudal, Inuyasha la ve toda lastimada, ¿ella podrá contarle lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué hará Inuyasha?
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos, esta historia la terminé de escribir hace un tiempo, tiene 16 capítulos, bueno, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, ni Inuyasha (la serie), porque si así hubiera sido, Inuyasha y Aome se hubieran dado más que un beso en el final T_T

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Era un día tranquilo en el Sengoku, las aves cantaban, los niños jugaban, y un grupo de viajeros se encontraba en un círculo conversando, hasta que...

-¡Abajo! Bueno chicos, ¡nos veremos en 5 días! ¡Que ni se te ocurra venir a buscarme Inuyasha!-Gritó Aome caminando, estaban cerca del pozo porque Aome e Inuyasha habían estado discutiendo durante rato y estaban cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

-Maldita...-Dijo Inuyasha levantando su cara del suelo.

-Inuyasha, tienes que dejar que la señorita Aome vaya a su época.-Dijo Miroku cruzando sus brazos y dando un suspiro.

-Tiene razón, Aome lleva mucho tiempo con nosotros.-Dijo Shippo, Inuyasha frunce el ceño y se va, Sango miró hacia donde iba Inuyasha.

-Sé que quiere conseguir los fragmentos de la perla, pero… Aome también tiene que ir su época, ella tiene a su familia allá, y tiene que hacer sus exámenes.-Dijo Sango.

Inuyasha llega hacia el árbol sagrado y lo mira frunciendo el ceño, luego coloca una mano sobre este y suspira.

-¿Qué tienes Inuyasha?-Le pregunta la anciana Kaede acercándose a él lentamente con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

-No tengo nada, anciana Kaede.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

-Se trata de Aome, ¿cierto? ¿La extrañas?-

Inuyasha se sonroja y la mira.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Quién va a extrañar a esa tonta?-

La anciana Kaede se acerca un poco más y se queda en frente de Inuyasha.

-Sé que no quieres que se vaya a su época porque la amas, la amas mucho más de lo que amas a mi hermana, no puedes vivir separado de ella, porque te da miedo pensar que alguien le haga daño.-

Inuyasha suspira y vuelve a mirar al árbol.

-¿Tanto se me nota?-Le pregunta susurrando, pero aun así, la anciana Kaede pudo escuchar perfectamente.

-Descuida, guardaré tu secreto, Aome también siente lo mismo, eres muy especial para ella.-Dijo la anciana Kaede para irse.

-Espero que pasen rápido estos 5 días, Aome.-Dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de ver el árbol.

.

.

.

.

Aome había llegado a su casa, decidió tomar un baño, y luego ponerse a comer, apenas se había dado cuenta de que era un viernes, el estar en la época antigua provocaba que se le olvidaran los días de la semana, pensaba en ponerse a ver un poco de televisión, ya estaba anocheciendo , pero comienza a sonar el teléfono y el abuelo de Aome contesta.

-¿Hola? Ya te paso a Aome.-Aome se levanta y agarra el teléfono.

-¡Hola Eri! ¡Claro! Me encantaría ir, nos veremos en una hora, ¡adiós!-Dijo Aome colgando y acercándose a su mamá.

-Mamá, Eri me invitó a una fiesta, ¿puedo ir?-

La madre de Aome se encontraba preparando la comida de al día siguiente, por lo que la vio un segundo y luego volvió a ver lo que preparaba.

-Claro.-

-¡Gracias!-Gritó Aome yéndose corriendo a su habitación, ella se vuelve a bañar, se coloca una falda negra con tacones y camisa corta que mostraba un poco sus senos, Eri le había dicho antes en la escuela que debía vestirse más "provocativa" cada vez que salieran a lugares así, claro, que Aome no quería provocar a nadie, sólo le interesaba su amado medio demonio, Inuyasha.

Cuando ella se termina de maquillar frente al espejo, sale y va caminando, iba tan concentrada pensando, que se metió sin darse cuenta por un callejón oscuro.

-Ese tonto de Inuyasha, ¿que se cree? ¿Qué no puedo venir a mi casa? Yo también quiero estar acá.-En eso Aome se detiene al ver a 4 hombres salir de la parte más oscura del callejón, Aome se asusta, no, no tendría miedo, ellos eran unos simples humanos, y había luchado con demonios que eran mil veces más fuertes y peligrosos, claro, allí contaba con su arco y flechas, que, en ese momento se había arrepentido de no haber traído (aunque, ¿quién llevaría esas cosas a una fiesta?), comienza a dar un paso hacia atrás cuando ve que ellos se acercan lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? ¿Estás sola?-Le pregunta uno de los hombre sonriendo.

-Eres muy linda, quiero tocarte.-Dijo otro hombre.

-Váyanse...-Dijo Aome murmurando, pensaba en correr, pero cuando dio otro paso hacia atrás, se tropezó con sus tacones y cayó al suelo golpeándose sus nalgas.

Los hombres se acercan más y la rodean.

- _Sálvame, Inuyasha_.-Pensó cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

{Copia y pega del otro fanfic porque no sé como terminar } Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, y, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola, les agradezco por haber comentado, bueno, acá les dejo el capítulo 2, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

-No les tengo miedo, aléjense sino quieren que los lastime.-Dijo Aome frunciendo el ceño, esas palabras les recordaron a Inuyasha, pero tenía que demostrar ser fuerte para que esos tipos no la lastimaran.

Los hombres comienzan a reír, luego uno de ellos la agarra por el cuello levantándola haciendo que sus pies quedaran flotando en el aire.

-¿Eres imbécil? ¿Cómo una niña como tú podría hacernos daño? Ahora que lo veo, podemos divertirnos unos días contigo.-

Aome hace una mueca ya que le estaba apretando muy fuerte su cuello, como aún seguía en el aire, aprovechó para darle una patada en la zona íntima del tipo, como la soltó y se tiró al suelo colocando sus manos allí, ella aprovechó para comenzar a correr, uno de los hombres se acercó a ella y la jaló del cabello.

-¡No vuelvas a lastimar a uno de nosotros!-Gritó, otro hombre se acerca con un pañuelo y lo pone sobre la nariz de Aome, ella mueve su cabeza pero siente como rápidamente le van pesando sus párpados hasta lograr dormirse.

*Unas horas después

Aome recuperó la conciencia y lo primero que pensó fue en la horrible pesadilla que había tenido, estaba en un callejón y la rodeaban unos hombres, que uno de ellos la había agarrado por el cuello y otro por el cabello, Aome abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que no está sobre su cama, sino en una cama en una habitación que no tenía nada, Aome ve a uno de los hombres que había visto en el callejón, se sienta y se asusta, el hombre se acerca a ella y le agarra el rostro.

-Al fin despertaste, ¿te acuerdas de mí?-

 _ **"Los hombres comienzan a reír, y uno la agarra por el cuello levantándola haciendo que sus pies quedaran flotando en el aire.**_

 _ **-¿Eres imbécil? ¿Cómo una niña como tu podrá hacernos daño? Ahora que lo veo, podemos divertirnos unos días contigo.-"**_

-Si...-Dijo Aome susurrando, el hombre le suelta su rostro, le agarra sus manos con fuerza y le da un beso, Aome abre sus ojos de golpe no podía creer que lo había hecho, su primer beso, se lo había dado él, y no Inuyasha, como deseaba.

El hombre la mira sonriendo sin apartarse demasiado, quería volver a besar a esa niña que tenía los labios más suaves que había tocado.

-Si te portas bien, puede que no te haga daño.-Dijo, Aome se encontraba sonrojada, pestañea varias veces y le da una cachetada aprovechando que había soltado sus manos, el hombre le da una cachetada a Aome provocando que ella sangrara.

-Ya regreso, voy a buscar a los otros.-Dijo el hombre levantándose cerrando la puerta con fuerza, Aome se coloca su mano sobre su mejilla y se la mira, ve su palma llena de sangre y se asusta.

-Inuyasha, aparece pronto...-Dijo susurrando.

.

.

.

.

-Inuyasha ha estado durante horas al lado del pozo.-Dijo Shippo susurrándole a Sango y a Miroku que estaban ocultos viendo a Inuyasha que estaba sentado al lado del pozo.

 _-Debo ir a donde está Aome, siento que algo malo le pasa.-_ Pensó, Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, estaba que saltaba hacia el pozo e iba a buscar a Aome, aunque lo más seguro sería que estuviera dormida, por la hora, Inuyasha cierra sus ojos y siguió pensando en Aome.

.

.

.

.

Aome se había puesto a pensar, estaba tranquila, esperaba salir de allí, entraron los hombres y se acercaron a Aome, ella se levanta y los mira frunciendo el ceño.

-No les tengo miedo.-

-Y nosotros no dejaremos que una niña como tú, nos siga amenazando, ¿o quieres recibir más golpes?- Le pregunta uno de los hombres, Aome frunce el ceño y cruza sus brazos.

-Repito, no tengo miedo, Inuyasha vendrá a rescatarme.-Dijo Aome, los hombres comienzan a reír y se acerca otro de los hombres.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Quién es? ¿Tú príncipe azul? Nadie te va a rescatar, querida, estarás con nosotros hasta que nos cansemos de ti y te matemos, ¿está claro?-Le pregunta el hombre quedando a pocos pasos de Aome, ella lo mira y decide correr entre ellos dirigiéndose a la puerta que estaba abierta, pero el hombre que le había besado, corre hacia ella y la agarra por la cintura, la pega a la puerta y roza sus labios.

-No me dejarás, ¿cierto?-Le pregunta, el hombre le da un fuerte golpe en su abdomen alejándose de Aome.

-¿Tan pronto quieres morir?-Le pregunta riendo, Aome se agacha y tose, había botado sangre por su boca.

-Te traeré algo de comer, y te podrás bañar en el baño, queremos que estés limpia para cuando te matemos.-Dijo el hombre antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, otro de los hombres se acerca a Aome y le da un golpe en su ojo.

-Esto hará que te quedes quieta un rato.-Dijo el hombre, Aome cae al suelo, se coloca su mano sobre su boca y tose, ve su mano, estaba llena de sangre, comienza a sentirse mareada y cierra sus ojos, lo último que escucha son unos pasos que pasan a su lado y que la puerta se cierra con fuerza.

-Tengo que escapar de aquí.-Dijo Aome susurrando antes de caer desmayada en el piso, llevaba apenas unas horas allí, pero no pensaba en seguir estando en ese lugar, ahora sería ella que se salvaría, en vez de seguir esperando a Inuyasha.

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, y, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola, les agradezco sus comentarios, acá les dejo el capítulo 3.

Advertencia: Ninguna, pero se resolverá una interrogante, ¿Inuyasha pudo salvar a Aome? (Aún faltan 13 capítulos para que termine la historia)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

*3 días después

Aome se despertó y se levanta lentamente, le dolía demasiado el cuerpo, se mete en el baño y al desvestirse, comienza a ver cada uno de los golpes, su abdomen tenía un moretón, al igual que su cara y sus brazos, aunque en la cara tenía una cortada, y a Aome le dolía demasiado su brazo derecho, pensaba que quizás se lo había fracturado, recordaba cada uno de los golpes que le habían dado esos secuestradores.

 _ **"*Hace 2 días**_

 _ **-Lo lamento, pero me tengo que ir, yo... Tengo novio, y él se va a preocupar.-Le dijo Aome al hombre que la había besado, este le tira un pan y Aome lo recoge.**_

 _ **-Come eso, en un rato te traeré algo más.-Le dijo, Aome le agarra su brazo, y el hombre saca una navaja de su pantalón y se la pasa por su mejilla provocándole una cortada.**_

 _ **-Sólo porque me gustes, no quiere decir que no te voy a lastimar.-Le dijo sonriendo, el hombre sale y Aome se coloca una mano sobre la herida, le ardía demasiado."**_

 _ **"-¡Que te quedes quieta!-Gritó uno de los hombres, este la agarró del brazo y la tiró al suelo, Aome cae golpeándose el brazo, el hombre sale de la habitación y Aome se coloca su mano en su codo, se lo había lastimado."**_

Y así habían pasado en varias ocasiones, Aome queriendo hablar con los secuestradores y ellos terminando golpeándola, lo que ella no sabía, era que su familia estaba buscándola desesperadamente.

 _ **"*Hace 2 días**_

 _ **La madre de Aome se despierta temprano en la mañana, prepara el desayuno y va a la habitación de Aome.**_

 _ **-Aome, ya está listo el desayuno.-Dijo abriendo la puerta, pero no la ve, pensaba que se había ido a la época antigua, pero era extraño, ella nunca se iba sin despedirse, pero ve que su mochila estaba en el piso, recuerda que había ido a una fiesta con Eri, baja, busca una agenda que Aome dejaba cerca del teléfono, busca el número de Eri y la llama.**_

 _ **-Hola Eri, soy la madre de Aome, ella no ha regresado, ¿aún sigue contigo?-**_

 _ **-Hola, Aome nunca llegó a la fiesta, la estuvimos esperando pero nunca vino.-Dijo Eri, la madre de Aome abre más sus ojos, eso podría significar una cosa...**_

 _ **-Bueno, adiós.-Dijo la madre para colgar.**_

 _ **La madre de Aome cuelga, marca un número y se la coloca sobre su oreja.**_

 _ **-¿Hola? Mi hija está perdida.-"**_

El hombre que la había besado, entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta.

-Vamos a salir un momento, si volvemos y vemos que tratas de escapar, estás muerta.-Le dijo, el hombre se acerca a Aome y le agarra su rostro acercando sus labios y rozándolos.

-Yo te mataría muy lenta y dolorosamente...-Le dijo sonriendo, se aleja y cierra la puerta, a los minutos, Aome abre la ventana y ve que está en un primer piso, da un profundo respiro, no tenía miedo a las alturas, pero la habitación se encontraba en un callejón, tenía que darse prisa sino quería encontrarse con los hombres, por lo que se tira cayendo al suelo, se golpea todo su cuerpo, sobre todo su brazo derecho y pies, pero aun así, decidió comenzar a correr aguantando el dolor, le importaba mucho más salvar su vida.

Aome siguió corriendo por unos minutos hasta que reconoció donde estaba, por lo que siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la estación de policías, ella entra corriendo y se acerca a un policía, tenía su mano debajo de su codo sosteniendo su brazo ya que le dolía demasiado, la herida de su cara se le había abierto por la caída.

-Me-me secuestraron.-Dijo jadeando por haber corrido tanto.

El policía se acerca a ella y la mira algo preocupado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Aome Higurashi.-Dijo, el hombre le indica que se siente en una silla y ella lo hace lentamente, su cuerpo le seguía doliendo demasiado.

Casi 10 minutos después, un policía lleva a Aome a un hospital, le habían dicho que su familia la buscaría allí, ya los habían llamado informando que Aome se encontraba viva pero muy herida, a ella la revisan, le ponen vendas, la inyectan para el dolor y le colocan una venda en su brazo, no se lo había fracturado, pero lo tenía muy lastimado.

Llega su madre, junto a Sota y su abuelo y cuando llegan, Aome se encontraba acostada en una camilla, le estaban inyectando algo para evitar que se deshidratara más, la habían visto muy deshidratada, el médico que la vio estaba asombrado de que había podido correr tanto sin haberse desmayado.

-Aome.-Dijo su madre corriendo para abrazarla, Aome la mira y sonríe.

-Hola mamá.-

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-Le pregunta la madre de Aome, el abuelo se acerca y la abraza, Aome corresponde al abrazo y vuelve a mirar a su madre.

-Me secuestraron, para salir tuve que tirarme de un primer piso.-Dijo Aome, su madre la veía tan tranquila que parecía que estuviese contando que había salido con sus amigas.

-Pero... Estas muy herida, ¿te lastimaron?-Le pregunta su madre notándose preocupada.

-Estaré bien, yo me he lastimado más derrotando demonios con Inuyasha.-Aome mira al suelo y la madre de Aome la vuelve a abrazar.

-Él no ha venido.-Dijo la madre de Aome susurrando.

-Lo sé...-Dijo Aome susurrando, en esos 3 días en que estaba secuestrada, una de las cosas que quería hacer era ver a Inuyasha, aunque fuese una sola vez.

Aome no pensaba que iba a morir, pero habían momentos en que se asustaba, le asustaba el no volver a su familia, a sus amigos, pero sobre todo a Inuyasha, quería seguir viéndolo, pensaba en el antes de dormir, le recordaba a su fortaleza, él había podido salvarla tantas veces, y a ella la tenían que salvar, pero esta vez era diferente, y es que ella había podido salvarse sin ayuda de Inuyasha o de sus amigos.

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) , o dejar un comentario ( post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola, acá les dejo el capítulo 4, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

*Un día después

Aome había vuelto a su casa, ella cargaba su mochila, la que solía llevar a la época antigua, ella no quería seguir estando en su casa, quería volver a ver a sus amigos y a Inuyasha, Aome se despide de su madre y se mete en el pozo, aún cargaba su brazo y su abdomen vendados, se notaban algunos golpes en su cara y la cortada en su mejilla, tenía que inventar una excusa cuando sus amigos le preguntaran sobre qué le había pasado, al salir del pozo, ve a Inuyasha y lo mira sonriendo.

-¡Hola Inuyasha!-

-¿Aome? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que aún no venías.-Dijo Inuyasha, aún no esperaba que Aome viniera, pero cuando olió su aroma, salió corriendo ya que se encontraba en la aldea junto a Shippo, Miroku, Sango y la anciana Kaede, por lo que fue a verla, Inuyasha vio que tenía un golpe en su cara y una cortada, ¿qué le había pasado? No habían peleado con ningún demonio para que ella estuviese lastimada, y la última vez que la vio, no tenía la cara así, además que las heridas parecían no tener más de 4 días.

-Quise venir antes, me encanta estar con ustedes.-Dijo Aome, ella comienza a caminar dirigiéndose hacia la aldea e Inuyasha camina detrás de ella.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Estuviste en una pelea en tu época?-Le pregunta Inuyasha notablemente preocupado.

-No, me caí por las escaleras.-Dijo Aome, esperaba que Inuyasha creyera su mentira, cuando llega a la aldea, ve a Shippo, Miroku y Sango hablando con la anciana Kaede afuera la cabaña de la mayor.

-¡Hola chicos! Aquí tienes los dulces, Shippo.-Dijo Aome colocando su mochila en el piso, todos miraron a Aome asombrados, Shippo pegó un brinco y se colocó en el hombro de Aome, ella hace una mueca de dolor y lo baja.

-Ponte a comer tus dulces.-Le dijo sonriendo entregándole los dulces que había sacado de su mochila, Sango se acerca a Aome y le coloca una mano sobre su hombro, nuevamente, Aome hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-Le pregunta Sango.

-Me caí por las escaleras.-Dijo Aome, la anciana Kaede le agarra su rostro y comienza a ver la enorme cortada que tenía en su mejilla.

-Aome, esto parece una cortada, de algo muy filoso.-Aome aparta su rostro y los mira, ellos tenían que saberlo.

-Me secuestraron.-Dijo Aome susurrando, todos habían escuchado, Inuyasha abrió más sus ojos y se acercó a ella.

-Iba a ir a una fiesta, cuando iba caminando, unos hombres me rodearon y me secuestraron, me llevaron a una habitación y me golpearon.-Dijo Aome dando un suspiro, todos escuchaban la historia, no podían creer que en la época de Aome ocurrieran esas cosas, ella estaba mucho más segura allí que cuando estaba en el Sengoku.

Aome levanta una manga mostrando la gran venda que cubría su brazo, comienza a quitársela y muestra sus heridas, Inuyasha apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño, no diría nada hasta que Aome contara todo lo que le había pasado.

Ella se pone su venda y vuelve a bajarse su manga con lentitud para que no le doliera.

-A uno de ellos le gustaba, me besó varias veces, agarró una navaja y me la pasó por la mejilla, también me golpearon en el abdomen y los brazos, ayer pude escaparme, estaba en un primer piso, salté y cuando estaba afuera, corrí, yo...sabía que ninguno de ustedes iba a poder rescatarme, y habían momentos en que creí que no volvería a verlos.-Dijo Aome comenzando a llorar, Shippo se acerca a ella, pensaba en saltar a sus brazos para abrazarla, pero solo le abrazó una pierna comenzando a llorar.

-¡Aome!-Gritó Shippo.

Inuyasha mira a Aome frunciendo el ceño.

-Voy a matar a esos desgraciados que te secuestraron.-Dijo para comenzar a correr, Inuyasha los quería asesinar, nadie tocaba a su Aome, y mucho menos la besaban.

-¡Abajo!-Gritó Aome antes de que Inuyasha estuviera demasiado lejos, este cae al piso y Aome se acerca a él teniendo a los demás siguiéndola.

-No quiero que los mates.-Dijo Aome, Inuyasha se levanta y la mira frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Eres tonta?! ¡Te secuestraron, te lastimaron y te hicieron pasar por un mal momento! ¡Estuviste a punto de morir!-Gritó Inuyasha, el comienza a llorar y baja su mirada, Aome se asombra, ya lo había visto llorar, pero jamás pensó que volvería a pasar.

-Y yo... No estuve para protegerte, no te rescaté, Aome...-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome se acerca a Inuyasha y lo abraza, él correspondió al abrazo y acostó su cabeza sobre la cabeza de Aome.

-No me rescataste, pero estoy bien, Inuyasha, además que... Pensaba en ti, eras lo que me daba fuerza.-Inuyasha levanta la mirada y ve a Aome a los ojos, no le importaba que estuviesen sus amigos viendo, por lo que acercó su rostro al de Aome y posó sus labios sobre los suyos, Aome se sonrojó pero cerró sus ojos, a los pocos segundos, Aome colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y él puso sus manos en su cintura, se separan y se miran sonrojados sin alejar mucho sus rostros.

-Tenía miedo Aome, miedo de que pudieras morir, eres la persona más importante para mi.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome cierra sus ojos y pega sus frentes.

-Tú también eres la persona más importante para mí.-

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Yo creí que yo era la persona más importante para ti!-Gritó Shippo que se encontraba en el hombro de Miroku.

-Sh...-Dijo Miroku colocando una mano sobre su boca, quería seguir escuchando lo que hablaban.

Inuyasha y Aome miran a sus amigos y se sonrojan más, la anciana Kaede miraba sonriendo a Inuyasha, y Sango...estaba tranquila esperando seguir viendo que pasaba entre ellos 2.

-Acompáñame.-Dijo Inuyasha agarrando la mano de Aome.

-¡Sólo Aome! El que se atreva a venir lo asesino.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a sus amigos, la anciana Kaede miró a Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño y Shippo, Miroku y Sango se quedaron callados.

Inuyasha camina y lleva a Aome a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pensaba estar a solas con ella.

* * *

Si, se que utilicé algunas frases que aparecen en el anime xD les soy sincera, esas frases fueron mis favoritas...

En el próximo capítulo:

-Kikyo...-Dice susurrando.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Tú la amas, ¿cierto?-

Inuyasha se queda callado unos segundos y desvía su mirada.

-Claro, yo amo a Kikyo...-

.

.

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola a todos, acá les dejo el capítulo 5, espero que les guste.

Advertencia: Hay lemon (escena pasada de tono con contenido sexual).

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Al llegar a la cabaña, Inuyasha cierra la puerta y se sienta en el piso, Aome colocó la mochila en el piso, se sentó y puso sus manos en sus piernas.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Le pregunta Inuyasha.

-Sólo un poco, no debo moverme demasiado por unos días.-Dijo Aome riendo, Inuyasha se comenzó a acercar a ella y cuando estuvo a su lado, colocó su mano sobre su mejilla tocándole su herida, Aome se sonroja y lo mira a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu época? Tienes que descansar allá.-Dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de verle su herida.

-Porque quería estar aquí, contigo, y con nuestros amigos...-

Inuyasha le besa debajo de la herida y luego coloca sus labios encima de los de Aome, ella pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e Inuyasha comienza besarla un poco más apasionado colocando su mano alrededor de su cintura, luego la comienza a empujar lentamente quedando ella acostada en el piso, Aome abrió su boca pero cuando Inuyasha iba a meter su lengua, rompe el beso y coloca sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Aome.

-Jamás dejaré que nadie te vuelva a lastimar, en esta época o en la tuya, y si lo llega a hacer, se arrepentirá de haber nacido.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome sonríe y pasa sus manos por la espalda de Inuyasha acariciándolo lentamente.

-Eres mi héroe.-

-Sabes que no lo soy.-Dijo Inuyasha para darle un beso metiendo su lengua en su boca, Aome se estremece y siente como Inuyasha entrelaza sus lenguas, él le comenzó a acariciar lentamente su cabello sintiendo como el calor aumentaba en el ambiente.

La puerta de la cabaña se abre lentamente, Shippo, Miroku y Sango se asomaron y vieron cómo se besaban Aome e Inuyasha, se sonrojaron y cerraron la puerta, Miroku sonrió y Shippo lo miró.

-¿Por qué se besan así?-Pregunta Shippo con inocencia.

-Digamos que... Ellos van a jugar mucho ahora.-Dijo Miroku, Sango le da un golpe en su cabeza y comienza a caminar alejándose de la cabaña, no iba a escuchar como su amiga se besaba o hacía algo más con Inuyasha.

Miroku y Shippo la siguieron, querían seguir viendo, pero no se quedarían porque los podían descubrir.

Inuyasha rompió el beso, miró a los ojos a Aome y se sonrojó.

-¿Te gustaría seguir?-Le pregunta sin alejar mucho su rostro de Aome.

-¿Seguir? ¿Cómo seguir?-Le pregunta Aome mirándolo extrañada.

Inuyasha colocó una mano sobre el seno de Aome agarrándolo y ella abrió más sus ojos.

-Hacer el amor, yo nunca lo he hecho, pero creo que no es tan difícil.-Dijo Inuyasha sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían más calientes.

Aome lo mira por unos segundos y asiente lentamente.

-Claro que quiero Inuyasha.-Dijo Aome, Inuyasha la besa metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, él le comienza a levantar su camisa y se la quita, la tira en algún lado de la cabaña y mira el sostén de Aome.

-¿Cómo se quita esto?-Le pregunta, Aome se baja los tirantes del sostén y luego se lo quita lanzándolo por la cabaña, Inuyasha ve sus senos y Aome se coloca su brazo tapándolos.

-¿Por qué los tapas?-Le pregunta Inuyasha agarrando su brazo y alejándolo, Inuyasha tenía mucho cuidado, el ver sus brazos vendados, provocaba que tuviera más miedo de dañarla.

Aome deja que Inuyasha coloque su brazo en el piso e Inuyasha le comenzó a acariciar sus brazos.

-Malditos, no vuelvo a dejar que vayas sola a tu época, a partir de ahora, a cualquier sitio que vayas, iré yo contigo.-

-¿Serás mi perro guardián?-Le pregunta Aome riendo, Inuyasha le da un beso en su cuello y le acaricia un pezón con su dedo índice.

-Mal uso de palabras, querida.-Inuyasha se mete un pezón en su boca y comienza a chuparlo, Aome gime e Inuyasha le aprieta su pezón con su lengua, luego lo saca de su boca y se mete el otro pezón, lo chupa y lo lame, Aome no dejaba de gemir.

Inuyasha saca su pezón, y se quita su kosode y su hitoe quedando su pecho al descubierto, luego la vuelve a besar y le comienza a bajar su falda junto con su ropa interior, Inuyasha le quita sus medias y le acaricia sus piernas, tenían unos pequeños moretones que se estaban poniendo morados.

-Ellos no... Abusaron de ti, ¿cierto?-Le pregunta Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, imaginaba a Aome siendo tocada por algún hombre, sus instintos demoníacos estaban comenzando a aparecer.

-No, ninguno me tocó, sólo me golpeaban y otro que me besó varias veces.-Dijo Aome viendo como Inuyasha se estaba transformando, ella se asustó, pero Inuyasha dio un profundo respiro tratando de volver a ser un medio demonio.

-No te transformes, estamos haciendo el amor, nadie me lastimará, al menos, no en este momento.-Dijo Aome, eso logró que Inuyasha tuviera 100 % control sobre su cuerpo, por lo que se quita su hakama quedando completamente desnudo, Inuyasha baja y ve el clítoris de Aome, le da una lamida y Aome coloca sus manos en el cabello de Inuyasha, ella sigue gimiendo al sentir como Inuyasha le chupaba y le lamía su clítoris, él metió un dedo en su entrada y comenzó a moverlo, Aome separa un poco más sus piernas, Inuyasha metió otro dedo y los movió, sentía como su miembro le dolía, por lo que sacó sus dedos y agarró su miembro, Aome vio bien el tamaño que tenía, le daba algo de miedo pensar que algo tan grande iba a caber allí dentro, Inuyasha comenzó a meterlo en su entrada hasta tenerlo todo dentro, a Aome le salieron unas lágrimas de sus ojos, sintió como su himen se rompía, le había dolido, Inuyasha olió la sangre por lo que la miró preocupado.

-Aome, te lastimé, voy a salir.-

-¡No!-Gritó Aome colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha.

-El dolor pasará, sólo... Quédate quieto por unos segundos, ¿sí?-

Inuyasha asiente, pero estaba desesperado, quería que el dolor se le fuera, por lo que le dio un beso metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, entrelaza sus lenguas y cuando Aome siente que el dolor se comienza a ir, ella comienza a mover su cintura, Inuyasha comienza a mover su cintura y Aome rompe el beso gimiendo, ella coloca sus piernas en su espalda e Inuyasha mueve con más rapidez su cintura, Aome siente como Inuyasha había alcanzado su punto G, y pega un fuerte gemido.

Aome aprieta su entrada viniéndose en un largo y profundo orgasmo, como le apretaba su miembro, Inuyasha se viene y le muerde su cuello, Aome grita por el dolor, Inuyasha aleja su cara y la mira con la boca llena de su sangre.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Le pregunta Aome colocando su mano sobre su cuello.

-Porque eres mía, esa es la marca que le dirá a cualquier demonio que me perteneces, incluso al idiota de Koga.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño al recordar a Koga.

Pero Aome comenzó a recordar que había "otra" persona, por lo que ella se sintió muy triste y cerró sus ojos, tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Aome? ¿Qué te ocurre?-Le preguntó Inuyasha preocupado, él se acostó al lado de Aome y la miró.

-Kikyo...-Dice susurrando.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Tú la amas, ¿cierto?-

Inuyasha se queda callado unos segundos y desvía su mirada.

-Claro, yo amo a Kikyo...-

Esas palabras fueron como si le apuñalaran en el corazón de Aome, le dolió demasiado que Inuyasha dijera eso.

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, y, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola, acá les dejo el capítulo 6, que lo disfruten.

¡Faltan 10 capítulos! 20 días más y se acaba la historia...

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

-¿Amas a Kikyo?-Le pregunta de nuevo Aome, ella comienza a llorar y se comienza a sentar lentamente.

-Sí, amo a Kikyo...-Dijo Inuyasha aún sin mirarla, Aome se levanta, se coloca su ropa lo más rápido que puede, agarra su mochila y sale corriendo de la cabaña, Inuyasha estaba pensando, por lo que se quedó quieto, Miroku, Sango y Shippo al ver a Aome correr, se preocupan.

-¿Aome? ¿Qué te ocurre?-Le pregunta Sango, pero Aome siguió corriendo haciendo como si no estuvieran allí, se iba a ir directo hacia el pozo.

Aome se tropieza cayendo lastimándose un poco sus rodillas, Inuyasha corrió y se encontró con sus amigos.

-¡Perro tonto! ¿Qué le hiciste a Aome?-Le pregunta Shippo frunciendo el ceño, Inuyasha no responde y se va corriendo en dirección a donde estaba el rastro del aroma de Aome, la ve levantándose del suelo y se acerca a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Niña, ¿te caíste?-Le pregunta agarrándole el brazo, Aome lo mueve soltándose y baja su mirada.

-Tenías razón, me voy a quedar en mi época por unos días.-

Inuyasha, al escuchar lo que había dicho, la abraza por detrás acostando su cabeza en el hombro de Aome.

-Ni pienses que te dejaré ir...-Le dice susurrando, Aome vuelve a llorar y coloca sus manos sobre las brazos de Inuyasha que estaban alrededor de su cintura.

-Déjame, tú amas a Kikyo.-

-Sí, pero también te amo a ti.-Aome lo mira asombrada, pero, si Inuyasha amaba a las 2, eso quería decir que era la segunda, ¿no?

-No quiero ser la segunda persona que ames...-Dice Aome susurrando, Inuyasha la voltea y Aome lo mira a los ojos.

-Yo amo a Kikyo de una manera diferente a la que te amo, contigo es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, Kikyo es mi primer amor, pero tú eres el verdadero.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome comenzó a recordar cuando Inuyasha se iba a ver a Kikyo, también recordaba algunas cosas que habían pasado cuando la sacerdotisa aparecía.

-Inuyasha, tú te vas cuando la ves, me dejas sola, la haz besado, estarías dispuesto de dar tu vida por ella, es tú único amor... Yo no puedo meterme en eso.-Dijo Aome volviendo a llorar, Inuyasha le acaricia su mejilla limpiándole las lágrimas y frunce el ceño.

-Yo por ti moriría, acabo de hacerte el amor, Aome, ahora estaremos juntos, quise hacerte mi compañera, y ni Kikyo ni nadie nos va a separar.-

-¿En serio?-Le pregunta Aome, Inuyasha le da un beso en sus labios y le acaricia su cabello.

-Si antes te protegía, ahora te protegeré mucho más.-Le dijo Inuyasha, Aome sonríe y le da un beso en sus labios colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, en eso llegan Miroku, Sango y Shippo, que se quedan viendo cómo se besaba la pareja.

-¿Por qué se besan?-Pregunta Shippo, Aome lo carga y le acaricia su cabello.

-Inuyasha y yo somos compañeros.-

-¿Compañeros? ¿Eso quiere decir que voy a tener un hermanito?-Pregunta Shippo, Aome se asusta y mira a Inuyasha, habían tenido relaciones sexuales sin haber utilizado algún método anticonceptivo, bueno, no es como si en el Sengoku existieran.

-Si.-Dijo Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Me embarazaste?!-Preguntó Aome gritando.

-Aún no estas embarazada, pero si es posible que lo estés.-Dijo Inuyasha.

Aome frunció el ceño e Inuyasha se puso nervioso, sabía lo que se acercaba.

-¡Pero no lo estás! Ya relájate.-Dijo Inuyasha tratando de calmarla, Shippo le vio el cuello a Aome y notó 2 orificios, además que Aome olía mucho a Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué tienes eso en tu cuello? Hueles demasiado a Inuyasha, Aome.-

Aome e Inuyasha se sonrojaron, Miroku se acercó a Inuyasha y miró a Shippo sonriendo.

-Pues verás, cuando un hombre está con una mujer, él le mete su... ¡Auch!-Gritó Miroku sobándose su cabeza, Inuyasha lo había golpeado.

-¡No le cuentes lo que hicimos, monje pervertido!-

-¿Por qué me llamas pervertido si el que estuvo con la señorita Aome fuiste tú? Bueno, yo también hubiera querido estar con ella...-Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, volvió a recibir un golpe de Inuyasha.

-Monje Miroku, no diga esas cosas.-Dijo Aome riendo nerviosa, Sango estaba muy molesta, Aome sabía lo que su amiga sentía por el monje.

*Unas horas más tarde.

Sango, Aome y Shippo se estaban bañando juntos en el río, Aome cargaba los fragmentos de la perla en su cuello, al salir de su casa el día que la secuestraron los había dejado en su cuarto, Aome se había quitado las vendas, ella se encontraba desnuda y miraba a Sango.

-Creo que me quedaré unos días por acá, tenemos que encontrar los fragmentos que faltan y a Naraku.-Dijo Aome.

-Aome, ¿qué va a pasar con los hombres que te hicieron daño? Lo más seguro es que Inuyasha quiera encontrarlos para matarlos.-Dijo Sango.

-¡Eso es cierto! ¡Ahora que eres su compañera te va a proteger mucho más!-Dijo Shippo, Aome comienza a reír y desvía su mirada.

-Espero que no les haga daño...-Dijo susurrando.

Unos minutos más tarde, salen y se visten, Inuyasha ve a Aome vestida con su pijama, él se encontraba pegado a un árbol, Aome lo mira sonriendo y se siente a su lado, luego ella acuesta su cabeza sobre su pecho y cierra sus ojos.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo vieron como estaban Inuyasha y Aome, pero decidieron irse a dormir, Inuyasha se sonroja y cuando comenzaba a dormirse, olió un aroma que reconoció al instante.

-Kikyo...-Dice susurrando.

* * *

*La frase que dice Aome:

"No quiero ser la segunda persona que ames..."

Es basada en una frase que dicen en Arrow, realmente pensé en ese momento cuando escribía~.

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por haber comentado, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, en serio, gracias.

ADVERTENCIA: Hay lemon MUY explícito (escenas con contenido sexual) por más de la mitad del capítulo, si quieren, leen el comienzo y se saltan a las últimas líneas para que sepan lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Aome abrió sus ojos y miró a Inuyasha asustada, él le da un beso en su frente y le pasa su mano por su cabello.

-Acompáñame.-Dijo comenzando a levantarse, Aome no dice nada y se levanta con lentitud, le dolía su cuerpo, pero aun así agarró su mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque, estaban las serpientes caza almas, y luego de haber caminado un poco, encuentran a Kikyo parada dándole la espalda a un árbol.

-Inuyasha, ¿qué haces aquí con ella?-Pregunta Kikyo frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo...-Comenzó a hablar Aome notablemente nerviosa, pero Inuyasha colocó su mano sobre su cintura y la puso delante de él.

-Es mi compañera, Kikyo.-

Kikyo comienza a reír y se acerca a Aome, le acaricia lentamente con su dedo índice la mejilla en la que tenía su herida, Aome se estremeció por el repentino contacto de la sacerdotisa, y la miró.

-¿Tu compañera? ¿Es en serio? Sólo mírala, está muy lastimada, ¿aun así la hiciste tuya? Puedo ver su marca en su cuello, jamás lo hiciste conmigo, sólo pudiste darme un par de besos, pero a ella... Pensaba que me amabas.-Le dijo Kikyo a Inuyasha, Aome bajó su mirada viendo hacia la grama, Inuyasha frunció el ceño, nadie hacía sentir mal a Aome.

-Cállate...-Dice Inuyasha.

-Creí que te irás conmigo al infierno pero preferiste estar con ella, eres un maldito Inuyasha, ¡tú también lo eres, mocosa!-Gritó Kikyo notablemente molesta, le dio una fuerte cachetada a Aome provocando que la herida de su mejilla se abriera un poco botando sangre, Aome abrió más sus ojos y sintió como unas pequeñas lágrimas salían, Inuyasha se molestó, le agarró el brazo a Kikyo y la empujó haciendo que cayera al suelo, Inuyasha cargó a Aome, aunque Kikyo no la había lastimado tanto, no quería que estuviera de pie.

-No quiero volver a verte, y si vuelves a tocar a Aome, ahora si irás al infierno.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, él se alejó hasta estar a unos cuantos metros lejos de Kikyo, acostó a Aome en frente de un árbol, le agarró su rostro y le vio su mejilla.

-Esa Kikyo... Cuanto la odio.-

-Pensé que habías dicho que la amabas...-Dijo Aome cerrando sus ojos, no quería ver a Inuyasha, él suspiro y le limpió la sangre con su dedo índice.

-Le dije a Kikyo que no quiero volver a verla, ¿y aún estas triste? Ella te lastimó, y ya eso hizo que la odiara, te amo, eres la tonta niña que me quitó el sello del árbol sagrado y me salvó, tú eres mi compañera, eres la mujer que quiero proteger.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome abrió los ojos, y se tiró encima de él besándolo, Inuyasha se asombró, pero correspondió colocando su mano alrededor de su cintura, unos segundos después, Inuyasha rompe el beso y la mira sonrojado sin apartar mucho su rostro.

-Te quiero demostrar lo importante que eres para mí.-Le dijo Inuyasha colocando una mano sobre su mejilla, Aome sonrió y pegó sus frentes cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-Le pregunta Aome susurrando.

-Haciéndote el amor...-Le dijo Inuyasha acostándola en la grama muy pegada al árbol que tenían detrás, se acostó encima de ella y le dio un beso en sus labios, Aome colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello correspondiendo al beso, ella abrió su boca e Inuyasha metió su lengua, entrelazaron sus lenguas mientras que Inuyasha metía su mano dentro de su camisa y le acariciaba un seno, Aome comenzaba a mover su cintura, estaba desesperada por sentirlo dentro de ella, y él se daba cuenta, por su aroma, por lo que le quitó su camisa tirándola, le bajó sus tirantes y miró a Aome frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunta Aome extrañada.

-Esta maldita cosa... ¿Por qué te la pones?-

Aome río, se desabrochó su sujetador, lo tiró y le acaricia el cabello a Inuyasha mientras que él colocaba sus manos en sus senos.

-Porque en mi época las mujeres lo usan.-

Inuyasha le dio un beso en su cuello y bajó hacia uno de sus senos, le dio una lenta lamida en su pezón y miró a Aome a los ojos.

-Qué tontería.-Dijo Inuyasha, antes de que pudiera responder Aome, él se mete su pezón en su boca y lo chupa, con su otra mano, le acariciaba su otro pezón con la garra de su dedo índice, Aome se estremecía, Inuyasha se quita kosode e hitoe y Aome coloca una mano sobre su pecho apartándolo un poco.

-Quiero hacer algo.-Dijo Aome sonriendo, ella acerca su boca hacia una de las tetillas de Inuyasha y comienza a chuparla, la aprieta con su lengua e Inuyasha sintió como su miembro se ponía cada vez más duro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás aguantando las ganas de gemir, le gustaba lo que le hacía Aome.

Unos poca segundos después, Inuyasha no aguantó, le acarició su cabello y le levantó su cabeza, le dio un beso en sus labios, le bajó su falda junto con su ropa interior y le comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, Aome rompió el beso y acostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, ella sentía como se estaba comenzando a poner cada vez más mojada, Inuyasha se quitó su hakama quedando desnudo, él le mete un dedo y comenzó a moverlo, Aome comenzó a mover su cintura siguiendo el ritmo de su dedo, Inuyasha la miró y metió un segundo dedo, Aome siente un orgasmo pero aún así Inuyasha siguió moviendo sus dedos por unos segundos, cuando Inuyasha agarró su miembro pensando en meterlo en su entrada, Aome colocó su mano en su brazo y negó, Inuyasha la miró algo asustado, acaso... ¿No quería que la penetrara?

-Quiero hacerte sentir bien.-Le dijo Aome colocando su mano encima de la mano que tenía Inuyasha sobre su miembro, él entendió el mensaje, por lo que quita su mano y Aome comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo, acariciando todo el miembro de su compañero.

-Acuéstate.-Le pidió Aome dejando de acariciarlo, Inuyasha le hizo caso, por lo que se acostó en la grama separando sus piernas, Aome se acercó a su miembro y lo miró, al tenerlo de cerca podía observar lo grande que era.

Inuyasha, al ver la cara de asombro que ponía Aome, comenzó a reír.

-¿No me digas que ahora te da miedo?-

Aome negó y le dio una lamida, Inuyasha gimió y colocó sus manos en el cabello de Aome, ella le dio varias lamidas y se lo metió en su boca, cerró sus ojos tratando de meterlo todo, pero lo comenzó a chupar mientras movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

-Ah... Aome, no pares.-Le dice Inuyasha entre gemidos.

Aome siguió chupando su miembro, pero Inuyasha sintió que estaba a punto de venirse, por lo que le acarició su mejilla y Aome lo vio aún con su miembro en su boca.

-Ya no soporto pequeña, tengo que estar dentro de ti.-

Aome sacó su miembro de su boca, le había gustado el chuparlo, ella se acostó en la grama separando un poco sus piernas, Inuyasha agarró su miembro y lo comenzó a meter lentamente en la entrada de Aome, cuando estuvo todo dentro de ella, le agarró su rostro e hizo que lo mirara.

-Te amo.-Le dijo, Aome sonrió e Inuyasha comenzó a moverse, Aome colocó sus piernas en la espalda de Inuyasha mientras que ella gemía aumentando el volumen en cada embestida que hacia su compañero, él se siguió moviendo aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza hasta que Aome se viene pegando un fuerte grito de placer, Inuyasha, al sentir como le apretaba su miembro, se vino manchándola, él acostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Aome, ella jadeaba, le había encantado el haber hecho el amor con Inuyasha.

En eso se escucha como se acerca alguien, Inuyasha gruñó pero aun así no alejó su cabeza del pecho de Aome, cuando ella vio quien apareció, se sonrojó y abrió más sus ojos.

-Koga...-Dice susurrando.

* * *

La pregunta ahora, es...¿Koga vio a Inuyasha y a Aome haciendo el amor? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	8. Capítulo 8

Hola, acá les dejo el capítulo 8, espero que les guste.

PD: ¿Alguien podría explicarme porqué no me salen los comentarios?

* * *

 _ **En el capítulo anterior:...**_

En eso se escucha como se acerca alguien, Inuyasha gruñó pero aun así no alejó su cabeza del pecho de Aome, cuando ella vio quien apareció, se sonrojó y abrió más sus ojos.

-Koga...-Dice susurrando.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Koga había escuchado unos gemidos ya que se encontraba cerca, pero al escuchar el grito de Aome, decidió acercarse y ver, pero lo que no esperaba, era ver a Aome desnuda y a Inuyasha encima de ella, abrió su boca asombrado, Inuyasha lo miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios haces acá, lobo sarnoso?-Le pregunta Inuyasha sin quitarse de encima de Aome, le gustaba que Koga viera como Aome era suyo, aunque con la marca en su cuello bastaba, no quería quitarse, pero Aome colocó una mano en el pecho de Inuyasha empujándolo un poco.

-Quítate de encima, Inuyasha-Dijo Aome totalmente sonrojada.

-¡Desgraciado!¡Lo hiciste con Aome!¡Te voy a matar!-Gritó Koga notablemente molesto, Inuyasha se quita de encima de Aome, y Koga puede apreciar el cuerpo desnudo de la joven, se sonroja y ve que estaba vendada y con moretones, además de tener una cortada sobre su mejilla.

-¡Deja de mirar a Aome!-Gritó Inuyasha, Aome e Inuyasha se vistieron rápidamente y Koga se acerca a Inuyasha.

-¡Maldito! ¡La lastimaste!-Gritó Koga, él empujó a Inuyasha y ambos comienzan a pelear unos minutos, Aome se sentía muy avergonzada, Koga había llegado cuando Inuyasha y ella acababan de hacer el amor, y lo peor de todo, es que él la había visto desnuda, si, quería estar muy lejos de allí.

-¡Abajo!-Gritó Aome cuando andaba cansada de su pelea, Inuyasha cae al suelo y ella se acercó a Koga.

-Koga, Inuyasha no me hizo nada malo, en mi época me secuestraron y me lastimaron, yo ahora soy la compañera de Inuyasha.-Dijo Aome para luego mostrarle su cuello, Koga frunció el ceño, pero le agarró el rostro a Aome y le acarició lentamente su mejilla, Inuyasha se levantó y sintió muchos celos cuando vio lo que hacía Koga, sólo él la podía tocar.

-Aunque seas su compañera, no renunciaré a ti.-Dijo Koga, Aome se sonroja de nuevo y Koga acerca su rostro pensando en besarla, Inuyasha, al ver sus intenciones, lo empujó y lo golpeó.

-¡¿Estás loco?!¡Solo yo puedo tocar a Aome! Y ni pienses en besarla porque será tu funeral.-Dijo Inuyasha.

Koga cruza sus brazos y mira a Aome.

-Esperemos que cuando tengas a tu cachorro, Inuyasha no siga de tonto.-

-¿Ca-cachorro? ¿Estás diciendo que puedo salir embarazada?-Pregunta Aome sintiendo como un ojo le temblaba.

-¿No le dijiste? Cuando un demonio le hace el amor a una mujer por primera vez, la embaraza.-Dijo Koga, Inuyasha desvió su mirada, claro que lo sabía perfectamente.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Dijiste que no podía pasar!-Gritó Aome ahora estando molesta con él, Koga le agarró las manos a Aome y se las besó.

-Pero aún es muy pronto para saberlo, hermosa, y tú y yo podemos hacer nuestros propios cachorros.-Dijo Koga, Aome sabía que Inuyasha lo iba a golpear, por lo que sonrió y miró sus manos que aún tenía sujetadas Koga.

-¡Abajo!-Gritó, Inuyasha cae golpeándose, Aome suspiró y miró a los ojos a Koga.

-Joven Koga, si quiere va a la aldea un día para que sigamos hablando mejor, ¿está bien?-Le pregunta Aome sonriendo, Koga le da un beso en su mejilla y mira a Inuyasha que se estaba levantando.

-Cuídala, no hagas nada raro.-Dijo Koga para luego irse, Inuyasha cargó a Aome y la pegó a un árbol, luego colocó una mano sobre su cintura y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Aome.

-Dejaste que ese lobo sarnoso te tocara, eres mía, él no va a tener cachorros contigo, sólo yo los voy a tener.-Dijo Inuyasha, él le da un beso en sus labios y coloca una mano sobre su vientre, él comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente como si hubiera algo allí.

-¿Por qué estás tan celoso? Sabes perfectamente a quien amo, ¿y por qué me sobas el vientre? Allí no hay nada.-Dijo Aome frunciendo el ceño, Inuyasha baja su cabeza, le da un beso en su vientre y acuesta su cabeza allí, una de sus orejas estaba pegada, era como si deseara escuchar algo.

-¿Inuyasha?-Pregunta Aome llamándolo ya que no le había respondido.

-Eres mía, no voy a dejar que nadie te vuelva a tocar, menos ahora.-Dijo sin despegar su cabeza de su vientre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora?-

Inuyasha no le responde y levanta su cabeza volviendo a acariciarle su vientre, Aome no podía negarlo, le encantaba como le acariciaba.

-Tenemos que ir a dormir, ¿o te gustaría dormir aquí?-Le pregunta Inuyasha.

-Quiero volver con nuestros amigos.-Dijo Aome, se alejan del árbol y Aome se pone en la espalda de Inuyasha, él la carga y en unos pocos minutos se encontraban dónde estaban durmiendo sus amigos, Shippo se despierta y ve como Inuyasha y Aome llegaban.

-¿Dónde estaban?-Pregunta Shippo medio dormido, Aome sacó su bolsa de dormir de su mochila, se acostó y cargó a Shippopara luego acomodarlo en sus brazos.

-Sigue durmiendo.-Le dijo Aome, unos minutos después, Aome vio como Inuyasha dormía pegado a un árbol, aún no entendía porqué Inuyasha le había sobado el vientre, ¿acaso él sabía algo que ella no? No quiso pensar mucho en eso, por lo que se quedó dormida abrazada a Shippo, no quería estar lejos de su pequeño hijo adoptivo.

 _"-Si supieras lo que va a pasar, te cuidaré mucho más, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño ni que nadie te toque, porque tú Aome... Eres mi compañera, y te amo, a ti, y a nuestro cachorro."-_ Pensó Inuyasha.

* * *

¿Qué opinan? ¿Esperaban que Inuyasha supiera que Aome está embarazada? Ahora en los próximos capítulos, vendrá un cambio en la historia, veremos cómo hace Inuyasha para mantener oculto tan importante secreto, ¿ustedes creen que pasará mucho tiempo para que Aome se entere? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola, acá les dejo el capítulo 9, espero que les guste.

ADVERTENCIA: Escena corta de violación, sino quieren leerla, pueden pasar lo que está en negrita.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **"Aome se encontraba en la habitación donde la habían tenido secuestrada, en eso llega el hombre que la había besado, la pegó a la pared y le agarró su rostro.**

 **-¿Con que trataste de escaparte? Eso merece un fuerte castigo...-Dijo el hombre sonriendo, él le agarra sus manos y le baja su falda junto con su ropa interior, Aome se remueve, quería que la soltara.**

 **-¡Déjame ir!-Gritó, el hombre le dio una cachetada y Aome lo mira asombrada.**

 **-¡Cállate!-Gritó el hombre, él se aparta de ella, busca una cuerda en una gaveta y cuando se acerca, Aome se estaba subiendo su falda junto con su ropa interior.**

 **El hombre le agarra las manos a Aome y le amarra de las muñecas, colocó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y le volvió a bajar su falda junto con su ropa interior.**

 **-Te quedarás quieta sino quieres que te duela, bueno, de todas formas te va a doler.-Dijo el hombre sonriendo, Aome lo mira asustada, él vio su clítoris, le dio una lamida y comenzó a chuparlo con fuerza, a Aome le dolía, porque no tenía delicadeza, el hombre** **le mordió y lo jaló como si quisiera desprenderlo de su cuerpo, luego metió 2 dedos y los movió por unos segundos, Aome lloraba, pensaba que cuando alguien la tocara, la tocaría con cuidado, no como si quisiera romperla.**

 **El hombre se alejó de Aome de nuevo, y se acercó a la gaveta, sacó un objeto largo y que era un poco puntiagudo, a Aome le asustó, ¿qué pensaba hacer con eso? Él se acercó a Aome y lo introdujo en su entrada con fuerza, lo movía de adentro hacia afuera, la sangre salía del cuerpo de Aome, ella no aguantaba el dolor, era insoportable, el hombre lo sacó, se bajó el pantalón y agarró su miembro, Aome juntó sus piernas, pero el hombre las separó y le dio un golpe en su abdomen.**

 **-¡Quédate quieta!-Gritó furioso, él la penetró y Aome sintió como su entrada se amplía, ella pegó un grito, le dolía demasiado, el hombre no esperó y comenzó a moverse con profundidad y dureza, la sangre salía de Aome, porque, además que no le gustaba y no se sentía excitada, el estar tan asustada provocaba que su cuerpo se tensara y le doliera más el acto, el hombre sentía demasiado placer, le parecía deliciosa esa niña, a los pocos segundos se vino dentro de ella y Aome sintió mucha repulsión, cuando el hombre sacó su miembro que goteaba, le agarró su cuello y la apretó.**

 **-Esto no ha terminado, te violaré muchas veces, la próxima vez, si te rehúsas, lo haré mucho peor.-Dijo el hombre sonriendo, él siguió apretándole el cuello a Aome y cuando ella siente que no podía respirar, él hombre decidió volver a penetrarle sin avisarle, Aome abrió sus ojos de golpe, el aire de sus pulmones se iba, y sentía un fuerte dolor en su entrada, quería que Inuyasha la salvara, era mucho dolor el que sentía en ese momento".**

-¡Ah!-Gritó Aome despertándose y sentándose, todos se despiertan por su grito, estaba amaneciendo, Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Aome comenzó a llorar recordando su horrible pesadilla.

-Inuyasha.-Dijo Aome sin dejar de llorar, Inuyasha le agarra su rostro para hacer que lo viera a la cara y Aome lo vio jadeando.

-Tuve... Una pesadilla, de que no había podido salvarme y de que hombre que me había besado, había abusado de mí, me había violado y me había golpeado, quería que me salvaras Inuyasha, de verdad lo quería.-Dijo Aome sin dejar de llorar, Inuyasha le acaricia su mejilla y le dio un beso en sus labios, sintieron que estaban solos, que todo había desaparecido, por lo que Inuyasha comenzó a acostarla y se acostó encima de ella, Sango se acercó a Shippo y lo cargó tapándole sus ojos, Miroku colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, él rompió el beso y vieron como Miroku estaba sonriendo.

-Sé que están teniendo un momento, pero no pueden hacer "eso" delante de Shippo, pueden esperar a que estén solos, ¿no creen?-Pregunta Miroku, Aome y Inuyasha se sonrojan e Inuyasha se quita de encima y se pone a su lado, Shippo miró a Sango y luego miró a Aome y a Inuyasha.

-¿Van a hacer eso siempre?-Pregunta Shippo, Sango comienza a reír y Aome se coloca una mano sobre su cara, ahora se consideraba más pervertida que el mismo Miroku.

*Unas horas después.

Inuyasha, Aome, Sango, Miroku y Shippo se encontraban caminando, tenían que buscar algún fragmento y también a Naraku, iban caminando con calma, ya que no se habían encontrado con ningún demonio, Inuyasha se encontraba detrás de Aome, se fijaba por donde caminaba, tenía que cuidar muy bien de ella, Aome cargó a Shippo y lo tenía sobre hombro, cuando ven un río, Aome vio a Sango.

-¿Te gustaría que nos bañáramos? Ya podemos descansar, llevamos toda la mañana caminando.-Dijo Aome, Sango no respondió pero ambas chicas miraron a Inuyasha.

-No se tarden mucho.-Dijo Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos.

*Unos minutos después.

Aome se encontraba bañándose con Sango y Shippo, ella había cerrado sus ojos relajándose.

-Aome, ¿no has notado a Inuyasha muy pendiente de ti? Eso es extraño incluso en él.-Dijo Sango, Aome abrió sus ojos y suspiró, sabía porque Inuyasha estaba actuando extraño.

-Anoche apareció Koga, me quiso besar y bueno... Dijo cosas muy...Inuyasha me comenzó a sobar el vientre, ¿será que cree que uno de los secuestradores me lastimó allí? Pareciera como si creyera que hay algo en ese lugar.- Dijo Aome comenzando a reír, Sango abrió más sus ojos, pero sin embargo, ella no quiso decir algún comentario, a los minutos, salen del río, se visten, Aome se coloca su pijama y se pone a hablar con el monje Miroku, Inuyasha se encontraba en la rama de un árbol viendo a Aome, Sango se acercó a él y puso sus manos en su cintura, lo miraba furiosa.

-¡Quiero que bajes, Inuyasha! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!-Gritó mirando hacia arriba, Inuyasha bajó cayendo delante de Sango, ella cruzó sus brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Acompáñame.-Dijo comenzando a caminar metiéndose más al bosque, Inuyasha no dijo nada y dejó que la exterminadora lo guiara, él estaba a unos pocos pasos detrás de ella.

Sango se detiene cuando ve que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que Aome escuchara su conversación y lo observa fijamente.

-¡Eres un...! Embarazaste a Aome, ¿cierto? Ayer tuviste relaciones sexuales con ella, y ahora debe estar esperando tu cachorro, ¿no es así, Inuyasha?-Preguntó Sango, Inuyasha se quedó callado y desvío su mirada, ese silencio le respondió a Sango, ella se molestó mucho más, si eso era posible.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!A ella la secuestraron y la lastimaron en su época, ¿¡y lo primero que se te ocurre es embarazarla?!-

Sango dio un suspiro y colocó una mano sobre sus ojos.

-¿Cómo es posible? Ella no puede estar embarazada, es muy pronto...-

Inuyasha dio unos pasos, vio al cielo y se puso a ver a las estrellas, Sango lo miró esperando a que dijera algo, quería escuchar cuales eran sus explicaciones.

-Los demonios, cuando hacemos el amor por primera vez con una mujer y la marcamos, la embarazamos, yo ahora voy a proteger mucho más a Aome, no voy a dejar que nadie la lastime, yo la amo, tanto ella como el cachorro son mi vida.-Dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de ver las estrellas, Sango se sorprendió por sus palabras, por lo que se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, Inuyasha se sonrojó pero correspondió al abrazo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Felicidades.-Le dijo Sango susurrando mientras acostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, Inuyasha sonrió y cerró sus ojos, estaba disfrutando del abrazo, cuando de repente escucharon a una persona llorar, tanto Sango como Inuyasha movieron su cabeza hacia donde se escuchaba el llanto, y se asombraron al ver de quien se trataba.

-Aome...-Dijo Inuyasha susurrando.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo muy fuerte el sueño de la violación? Es la primera vez que escribo sobre algo así, así que espero que me haya salido bien xD ajam, lo de siempre:

Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	10. Capítulo 10

Hola, acá les dejo el capítulo 10, no hay advertencias, así que pueden leerlo con calma xD.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Sango e Inuyasha se quedaron un par de segundos viendo a Aome, pero se separaron e Inuyasha se acercó a su compañera.

-No es lo que crees.-Dijo Inuyasha estirando sus manos pensando en tocarle sus brazos, Aome dio un paso atrás, algunas lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

-No... Está bien, pueden seguir en lo suyo, yo me iré a dormir, sólo te buscaba Sango para decirte que Miroku quería hablar contigo.-Dijo Aome, ella se fue corriendo hacia dentro del bosque, se sentó delante de un árbol y pegó su espalda a esto.

-¡Genial! ¡Antes estaba enamorado de Kikyo y ahora de Sango! Inuyasha, ¡eres un tonto!-Gritó.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se encontraba junto a Sango.

-Debes ir a buscarla, ¡rápido! Un demonio puede atacarla.-Le dijo Sango, Inuyasha se fue siguiendo el aroma de Aome, en pocos segundos pudo encontrarla, la ve gritar y suspira, claro que no estaba enamorado de Sango, estaba enamorado de Aome, por lo que se acercó y la observó, ella, al verlo, frunce el ceño y cruza sus brazos.

-Inuyasha...-

Inuyasha se acerca a Aome y la abraza, ella coloca sus manos en el pecho del medio demonio queriendo apartarlo, él se da cuenta de la acción de la sacerdotisa y deja de abrazarla.

-Mejor vuelve con Sango, ella te debe estar esperando.-

-¿Eres tonta? ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorado de Sango? Creo que te he demostrado en más de una ocasión que tú eres la que amo.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, él le agarra su rostro y le acaricia su mejilla.

-Inuyasha... Lo siento, jamás pensé que iba a ser tan celosa.- Dijo la chica del futuro dando un suspiro Inuyasha la abraza acostando la cabeza de Aome sobre su pecho.

-Te amo, pequeña.-

-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.-Dijo Aome cerrando sus ojos.

* 6 semanas después

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos?-Pregunta Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos, él se encontraba dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede junto a Sango, Miroku, Aome, Kirara, Shippo y la anciana Kaede.

El cabello de Inuyasha había pasado a ser negro, no tenía sus orejas sobre su cabeza, era luna nueva, por lo que se había transformado en humano.

-Porque eres humano, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos ataque un demonio teniéndote así.-Dijo Aome, ella se encontraba al lado de la anciana Kaede y juntas preparaban la cena.

Las últimas 6 semanas, habían sido algo buenas para el grupo, habían conseguido 5 fragmentos, y sentían que estaban más cerca de Naraku, Inuyasha había estado muy pendiente de Aome, hace apenas 1 semana, que Inuyasha había podido escuchar el corazón de su bebé, por sus orejas de medio demonio, había podido escucharlos claramente, no le había dicho a Aome que esperaba su cachorro, quería que ella se diera cuenta por sí sola, aún seguían haciendo el amor, ella seguía teniendo de vez en cuando pesadillas, soñaba que el secuestrador que la había besado hace 6 semanas, la besaba, la agarraba y la violaba de la peor manera, todos sabían sobre su pesadilla, Inuyasha pensaba en ir a su época a asesinar los que la lastimaron, pero cuando se dirigía al pozo, Aome siempre le decía un "abajo", se asombraba la gran paciencia que tenía con ella, Kikyo no había vuelto a aparecer, eso relajaba un poco al medio demonio, ya que al no tenerla cerca, podía concentrarse más en la joven del futuro que era su pareja.

Todos comenzaron a comer, cuando Aome sale de la cabaña corriendo, Sango miró a Inuyasha y él se levantó dejando su comida en el piso, cuando salió, vio a Aome vomitando todo lo que quedaba en su estómago.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunta Inuyasha colocando una mano sobre su espalda recogiendo su cabello con su otra mano.

Aome se limpia su boca y lo mira algo cansada.

-Sí, creo que comí algo que me cayó mal.-Dijo, ella se levanta y se coloca una mano sobre su abdomen.

-¿No me ves más gorda?-Le pregunta a Inuyasha, él se sonroja y cruza sus brazos.

-Yo te veo igual, ven, sigamos comiendo.-Dijo estirando su mano hacia ella, Aome la agarra y entran, ellos siguieron comiendo hasta que terminaron.

*2 horas después

Miroku, Sango y Shippo dormían en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, cuando Aome se estaba preparándose para acostarse, Inuyasha se acerca a ella, Aome cargaba su piyama rosada.

-Acompáñeme.-Le dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la cabaña, Aome lo sigue caminando detrás de él, caminan por unos minutos hasta que llegan a un río, Inuyasha se sienta a poco más de un metro de esto poniéndose en posición indio y Aome se siente a su lado.

-Son hermosa las estrellas, ¿no?-Le pregunta Inuyasha susurrando mirando hacia arriba, Aome asiente lentamente, ¿por qué Inuyasha la había traído a ese sitio? Si quería ver las estrellas las podían haber visto desde donde se encontraba el resto del grupo.

-Yo...Aome, odio ser humano, porque no puedo protegerte.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, Aome coloca una mano sobre la pierna de Inuyasha y él la mira.

-Sabes que te amo así seas humano, medio demonio o demonio, yo se protegerme, en todo este tiempo he sabido cómo usar mis poderes de sacerdotisa.-Dijo Aome sonriéndole, Inuyasha la abraza y le acaricia lentamente su cabello, Aome da un profundo respiro, el aroma del medio demonio, ahora humano, era muy delicioso, olía a bosque, y eso le encantaba a Aome, Inuyasha le agarró su rostro haciendo que Aome lo mirara a los ojos.

-Te amo, Aome.-Le dijo Inuyasha susurrando, Inuyasha la comienza a acostar volviéndola a besar, pero cuando estaba arriba, alejó un poco su abdomen para que no apretara el vientre de Aome, al sentir esa acción, Aome rompe el beso y lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No quiero aplastarte.-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, Aome no entendía por qué Inuyasha actuaba así, tenía más cuidado, eso parecía extraño, incluso de parte de él.

-Llevas semanas que haces eso, sé que estas triste porque no me pudiste salvar cuando me secuestraron en mi época pero... eso es demasiado incluso para ti.-

Inuyasha se aleja de Aome y se sienta a su lado, estaba pensando en la mentira que le diría para ocultar el verdadero motivo de porqué actuaba así.

-Aún estas algo lastimada, no quiero lastimarte más.-Dijo susurrando mientras miraba al río.

Aome no le creyó lo que dijo, sino quería lastimarla más, ¿por qué hacían el amor con frecuencia? Ella se levantó teniendo la idea de volver a donde estaban sus amigos, Inuyasha se levantó, corrió detrás de ella y le agarró su mano.

-¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?-Le pregunta Aome bajando su mirada, no quería verlo, simplemente, no podía ver sus hermosos ojos negros porque sabía que no duraría mucho en abrazarlo.

-Hay cosas que aún no puedes saber…pronto las sabrás, mi amor.-Le dijo Inuyasha susurrando, Aome abrió más sus ojos asombrada, Inuyasha jamás le había dicho mi amor, decidió creerle por lo que asintió mirándolo sonriendo, Inuyasha sonríe y la abraza colocando sus manos en su cintura, Aome acostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, sentía que podía estar así durante mucho rato.

Aome no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, Inuyasha si, y aún no podía decirle a su amada, creía que era muy pronto, aunque sabía que cuando ella se enterara, mínimo se iría a su época por una semana.

* * *

Si, se que no ha sido un gran capítulo, pero al menos ya comenzamos a ver como Aome tiene los típicos síntomas de embarazo, ¿cuando creen que se enterará de que espera un hijo de Inuyasha? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	11. Capítulo 11

Hola, para comenzar, quisiera agradecer a todos los que han comentado, a Serenity usagi, miu39, Hotaru Midori, AbiTaisho, aby2125, .96, leonela, minidraculaura3, Maria, y a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo esta historia, y, sin alargarme más, aquí les dejo el capítulo 11.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

*2 días después

Inuyasha había vuelto a ser un medio demonio, se habían encontrado con un demonio que tenía un fragmento de la perla, había sido un poco difícil de derrotar, pero nada fue imposible para el grupo de viajeros.

Aome le lanzó una flecha al demonio, pero él fue más rápido y logró esquivarla, iba a golpearle a ella cuando Inuyasha se acercó corriendo, la cargó, la puso lo más lejos posible y la colocó en el suelo.

-¡Quédate aquí! ¡Ni pienses en acercarte!-Le gritó Inuyasha, Aome frunció el ceño y cuando Inuyasha se alejó para atacar al demonio, ella corrió en dirección hacia el demonio y le lanzó una flecha, eso provocó que el demonio se cayera, Inuyasha lo asesinó con su espada utilizando su viento cortante, agarró el fragmento que tenía y se acercó a Aome mirándola frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Eres idiota?!¡Te dije que quedaras allá! ¡¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?!-Le preguntó Inuyasha notablemente molesto, Aome cruzó sus brazos y lo miró molesta.

-¡Porque yo también quiero ayudar! No quiero que enfrenten a los demonios solos, ¡no soy una mala arquera, Inuyasha!-Le gritó Aome colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que lo que no quiero es perderte?!No puedo... Permitirme que estés de nuevo cerca de morir.-Dijo Inuyasha bajando su mirada, todos se quedaron asombrados, pero Aome lo abrazó y le acaricia lentamente su cabello.

-Nada va a ocurrir...-Le dice susurrando, Miroku aprovechó que Sango veía en silencio la escena de la pareja, por lo que le colocó una mano en una nalga, Sango le dio una cachetada y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario, Inuyasha y Aome ven a sus amigos caminar, por lo que rompen el abrazo y caminan detrás de ellos.

*Unas horas más tarde

Aome terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su mochila, Inuyasha se encontraba en la rama de un árbol, Miroku, Sango y Shippo observaban a Aome, el menor no quería que se fuera, pero ella había prometido que vendría en unos pocos días, Aome agarra su mochila pensando en cargarla, pero Inuyasha saltó y se la quitó comenzando a caminar, Aome se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigieron al pozo, Aome e Inuyasha se meten sintiendo como una luz morada los envolvía, Inuyasha cargó a Aome y salta del pozo, cuando ella pone sus pies en el suelo, siente unas fuertes ganas de vomitar y vomita, Inuyasha le acaricia lentamente su espalda recogiéndole el cabello para evitar que se mancharan, cuando Aome dejó de vomitar, acostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Inuyasha.

-No me siento bien...-Le dijo cerrando sus ojos, Inuyasha sabía porqué ella se encontraba mal, pero no le quería decir, por lo que suspiró, la cargó y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

-Niña tonta, le voy a decir a tu madre que te de medicinas.-Le dijo, Aome cerró sus ojos sin dormirse, cuando entran a la sala, la madre de Aome, su abuelo y Sota se asustan, pensaban que a Aome la habían herido en la época feudal.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-Pregunta la madre de Aome acercándose a Inuyasha.

-Apenas salimos del pozo vomitó y se ha sentido muy mal, la voy a acostar en su cama para que descanse.-Dijo Inuyasha, la madre de Aome asiente dejando que Inuyasha pasara, cuando llega a su habitación, la acostó lentamente en su cama, Aome abrió los ojos y estiró su brazo hacia donde estaba la cubeta donde botaba sus papeles.

-Pásamelo, creo que lo necesitaré.-Le dijo Aome, Inuyasha se lo pasa y Aome comienza a vomitar, él le recogió su cabello y cuando Aome dejó de vomitar, se levantó, fue lentamente al baño a lavarse la boca y volvió a acostarse en su cama, Inuyasha aprovechó y salió de la habitación, bajó por las escaleras y se acercó a la madre de Aome.

-Señora, debo hablar con usted, es sobre Aome.-Dijo Inuyasha, la madre de Aome asiente y caminan un poco hasta estar lo suficientemente alejados de Sota y el abuelo de Aome.

-Quiero decirle que Aome no está enferma, ella va a tener a mi cachorro, tiene 6 semanas, aún no lo sabe, espero que se dé cuenta sola.-

La madre de Aome coloca su mano sobre su boca, miró a Inuyasha por unos segundos y luego se quitó la mano de su boca.

-¡Cachorro? Está embarazada, ¿cierto?-Le pregunta susurrando, Inuyasha asiente y cierra sus ojos, la madre de Aome sonrió y abrazó a Inuyasha.

-Me alegra que vayan a tener un bebé, aunque me hubiese gustado que hubieran esperado hasta que ella terminara la escuela, sé que ustedes podrán, serás un buen padre, Inuyasha.-

Inuyasha corresponde al abrazo, a los pocos segundos lo rompen y van a la habitación de Aome, ella sonríe al ver como llegaban Inuyasha y su madre.

-Hola Aome…-Le dice la madre de Aome colocando una mano sobre la frente de Aome, no tenía fiebre, por lo que salió agarrándole el brazo a Inuyasha para que lo siguiera.

Al estar afuera de la habitación, la madre de Aome cierra la puerta.

-Debes contarle, no puedes mantener el secreto, tiene que saber van a tener un bebé.-Le dijo la madre de Aome susurrando, Inuyasha cruza sus brazos y niega, la madre de Aome suspira y mira hacia la puerta.

-Iré a hacer la cena, quédate con ella, ¿sí?-Le pregunta antes de bajar por las escaleras, Inuyasha entra a la habitación, cierra la puerta y camina lentamente hacia la cama de Aome, cuando ella escucha sus pasos, abre sus ojos y sonríe, luego se comienza a sentar su cama y deja un espacio para que Inuyasha se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué te dijo mi madre?-Le pregunta Aome, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y baja su mirada.

-Que tienes un tonto resfriado.-Dijo Inuyasha, tenía que admitir, que esa era la mentira más tonta que se le había ocurrido, pero Aome suspiró y se acomodó en la cama acostándose de lado, dándole la espalda a Inuyasha, él cerró sus ojos escuchando la lenta respiración de su hembra, y luego un suave pero rápido latido, Inuyasha sonríe y cierra sus ojos, amaba escuchar ese leve latido.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	12. Capítulo 12

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leer como ustedes se preguntan cuando Aome se enterará de su embarazo, les informo algo, no falta mucho xD.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

*Al día siguiente

Aome había decidido ir a la escuela, había vuelto a vomitar cuando amaneció pero aun así fue clases, Inuyasha no quería que fuese, pero ella insistió diciendo que debía ir, para evitar que ella dijera "abajo" la dejó ir, pero apenas salió de su casa, Inuyasha salió corriendo detrás de ella vigilando de que nada le pasara, la observó durante toda la mañana, y, cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, Aome comenzó a comer junto a sus amigas, Inuyasha no aguantaba el hambre, lo que comía Aome se veía delicioso.

-Entonces, hoy es la gran fiesta de los preparatoria, ¿ya saben que van a usar?-Pregunta Yuka, tanto Aome, como Eri, Ayumi y Yuka se encontraban sentadas en una banca que estaba debajo de un árbol.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?-Pregunta Aome.

-Oh Aome, como has faltado por culpa de tus enfermedades, no te has podido enterar de la fiesta más importante del año, los que entraron a preparatoria, quisieron hacer una fiesta y nos invitaron, eso es gracias a que Ayumi es amiga de uno de ellos, aunque nos enteramos que Hojo también va a estar allí, no puedes faltar, es hoy en la noche.-Dijo Eri.

-¿Hoy? ¿En la noche? No creo que pueda, chicas, tengo…una cita, con mi novio.-Dijo Aome volviendo a comer.

-Puedes llevarlo si quieres, vamos, ¡no faltes! ¡Prométenos que no vas a faltar!-Dijo Eri.

-" **Estas niñas son más fastidiosas que Shippo."-** Pensó Inuyasha mientras se encontraba apoyado en la rama de un árbol que estaba cerca de ellas, evitando, por supuesto, el ser visto por Aome o alguna de sus amigas.

Aome lo piensa por unos segundos, da un suspiro y ve a Eri, Yuka y Ayumi que estaban esperando una respuesta.

-De acuerdo, iré.-Al decir eso, sus amigas gritaron y abrazaron a Aome, Inuyasha tuvo que contenerse para no ir y separarlas, no es que esas humanas tuvieran tanta fuerza como para lastimar a su compañera, pero de lo que eran capaces…lo más seguro es que la tumbaran y cayeran lastimándola y a su cachorro.

Unas horas después, Aome llega a su casa, Inuyasha había regresado unos minutos antes y se encontraba comiendo desesperado, Aome al verlo comer, no dijo nada, ya que no le parecía extraño que el medio demonio estuviese comiendo, luego Aome se acercó a su madre que se encontraba leyendo un libro de cocina.

-Mamá, hoy hay una fiesta, ¿puedo ir?-

La madre de Aome deja de leer al libro y mira a Aome, Inuyasha había dejado de comer y se acercó a ellas.

-Claro, puedes ir, pero Inuyasha te acompañará, deben ir a comprarle su ropa, no se tarden mucho.-Aome no dice nada, mira a Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño y comienza a caminar subiendo por las escaleras, ella llega a su habitación y se acuesta en su cama estirando sus brazos, Inuyasha entra y cierra la puerta.

-No quieres que vaya, ¿cierto?-Le pregunta acercándose.

-No quiero que me vigiles…-Dijo Aome sentándose en la cama para verlo, Inuyasha se sienta a su lado y suspira.

-¡Keh! No seas tonta, no te voy a vigilar, yo puedo divertirme.-

-¿En serio?-Le pregunta Aome, ella sintió como algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos a punto de salir, Inuyasha le agarró el rostro y le acarició lentamente su mejilla, se sonrojó sin dejar de acariciarle el suave y delicado rostro de su compañera.

-Claro, tú te puedes divertir también, solo que a mi lado.-Le dijo frunciendo el ceño, Aome ríe y le da un beso abriendo su boca, Inuyasha correspondió al beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de Aome, lentamente, la fue acostando en la cama sin romper el beso, Aome comenzaba a sentir como la temperatura aumentaba, por lo que Inuyasha rompe el beso jadeando.

-Debemos…ir a…donde dijo tu mamá.-Dijo Inuyasha colocando una mano en la espalda de Aome acariciándola, Aome asiente, se aparta y va a su clóset a buscar su ropa, una camisa se le cayó y cuando Aome se agachó para recogerla, sintió un dolor en su vientre, Inuyasha se acercó a ella ya que se encontraba sentado en su cama observándola.

-¿Qué tienes?-Le pregunta levantando la camisa para entregársela, Aome se soba su vientre y lo mira.

-Qué extraño, acabo de sentir dolor al agacharme.-Dijo Aome, Inuyasha no dijo nada y cuando Aome sabía que ropa se iba a colocar, se mete en el baño, cierra la puerta, abre la llave de la tina y se mete, dura unos minutos allí, se seca y se pone su ropa.

-Debes bañarte antes de salir.-Dijo Aome abriendo la puerta, Inuyasha no dijo nada y entró al baño, mientras Aome se fue a maquillar en su cuarto, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- **"Parecemos una pareja que vive junta, bueno, nosotros vivimos juntos pero no…de la manera en que viven acá."** -Pensó Aome, unos minutos después, Inuyasha sale usando su traje, al ver a Aome maquillada, pensó en lo hermosa que estaba, aunque siempre le parecía hermosa, le daba cierta pena decírselo.

-¿Nos vamos?-Le pregunta Aome, Inuyasha asiente y bajan las escaleras, Aome cargaba un pequeño bolso en donde tenía su dinero y algunas cosas.

-¡En un rato volvemos!-Gritó Aome, el resto de la familia la escuchó y no dijo nada, Inuyasha y Aome fueron caminando hasta llegar al centro comercial.

Como había muchos olores, Inuyasha no aguantaba su nariz, Aome agarró su mano y caminaron sin soltarse, Aome hace que ambos entren a una tienda, cuando ella estaba buscando que ropa le quedaría bien a Inuyasha, se acercó un hombre.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?-Les preguntó el hombre a Inuyasha y a Aome.

-Estamos bien, gracias.-Le dijo Aome sonriendo, Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño, antes de salir de la casa, Aome le había puesto una gorra en su cabeza para ocultar sus orejas.

Luego de un rato, Aome consigue varias camisas y pantalones que podría usar Inuyasha, ella le señala los vestidores e Inuyasha se mete allí y se los prueba.

Unos minutos después, Inuyasha sale usando una camisa azul y unos pantalones blancos.

-¿Por qué debo usar esta tontería? Puedo usar mi traje.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, Aome negó y señaló el espejo que estaba detrás del medio demonio.

-Voltea.-Le dijo Aome, Inuyasha hizo caso y se vio en el espejo, abrió su boca, no le gustaba para nada como se veía.

-¡Me veo ridículo!-Gritó, Aome suspiró, fue a buscar otra camisa y otro pantalón y se los entrega a Inuyasha.

-Pruébate estos.-Le dijo, luego de haberse cambiado varias veces, por fin consiguen algo que le quedaba perfecto a Inuyasha, eran una camisa y un pantalón de color rojo.

-¡Ahora si pareciera que estuviese usando mi traje! Pero… ¿Qué es esto Aome? No parece ser de rata de fuego…-Dijo Inuyasha viéndose al espejo, Aome se acercó a él y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

-Es de algodón, vamos, quítatelo para que pueda pagarlo, que bueno que los zapatos que escogimos combinan con todo.-Dijo Aome agarrando la caja en donde se encontraban los zapatos que había escogido para Inuyasha.

Cuando Inuyasha se acerca cargando en sus brazos la ropa que habían escogido, Aome paga y le entregan una bolsa para que guardara la ropa, ella la guarda metiendo también la caja de zapatos, Inuyasha le quitó la bolsa y comenzaron a caminar.

-Aún falta que escoja mi vestido, luego vamos a comer, ¿te parece?-Le pregunta Aome a Inuyasha, él asiente, Aome se detiene delante de una tienda, entran, ella agarra varios vestidos y mira a Inuyasha.

-Me los voy a probar, espérame aquí.-Le dijo Aome, ella se prueba un vestido y sale, a Inuyasha por poco se le salían sus ojos, el vestido era muy corto, y podía notar como se observaban un poco sus senos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?-Le pregunta Aome.

-Ni creas que vas a usar eso.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, Aome frunció el ceño y entró al vestidor para cambiarse, así estuvieron durante más de media hora, al final Inuyasha terminó aceptando ya que Aome decía que así se vestían las personas en su época, Aome quiso que Inuyasha probara de comer algo diferente, por lo que lo llevó a una pizzería, ella pidió una pizza con queso y se sentaron teniendo en frente una mesa.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-Le pregunta Inuyasha mirando hacia los lados.

-Es una pizzería, ya lo probarás, la comida es de un país llamado Italia, es muy rica.-Dijo Aome, unos minutos después llega el mesero con la pizza, Aome agarra un pedazo y le da un mordisco, Inuyasha primero lo huele y hace lo que hizo Aome, al probarla, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, se comió el trozo y Aome lo vio teniendo aun la mitad del pedazo de pizza en su mano.

-¿Qué te pareció?-

-Esto…es tan delicioso como la comida ninja.-Dijo Inuyasha.

Aome e Inuyasha terminan de comer y se dirigen a la casa de Aome, ya faltaban solo unas horas para la gran fiesta, en la que nadie podría faltar.

* * *

 ** _En el próximo capítulo de "Sálvame, Inuyasha":_**

-Fue aquí…-Susurró Aome, Inuyasha pudo oler el claro aroma que indicaba que Aome tenía miedo.

-Fue aquí, donde me secuestraron.-Dijo Aome susurrando.

* * *

Les informo que se vienen los mejores capítulos de todo el fic xD Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	13. Capítulo 13

Hola, acá les dejo el capítulo 13, espero que les guste~. **  
**

Recomendación: Hay una escena donde Inuyasha y Aome bailan, les recomiendo poner la canción "hear you me" de "Jimmy Eat World".

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

*2 horas después

Aome se estaba terminando de maquillar en su cuarto, Inuyasha esperaba impaciente en la sala junto con la madre de Aome, su abuelo y Sota, la madre de Aome le había puesto una clase de cinta que tapaba las orejas de Inuyasha, pero había un problema, y era que Aome se estaba tardando demasiado.

-¿Por qué se tarda tanto?-Preguntó Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es así querido, las mujeres se tardan mucho en ponerse bonitas.-Dijo la madre de Aome.

-Pero…ella ya es bonita.-Dijo Inuyasha susurrando sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían calientes.

-Señora, no pude decirle, aún no quiero que lo sepa.-

La madre de Aome le iba a responder pero en eso Aome baja por las escaleras, usaba unos tacones negros que eran un poco altos, su vestido también era negro y corto, se notaban un poco sus senos, tenía su cabello suelto y se había maquillado, Inuyasha se levantó y Aome se acercó hacia su familia.

-Ya estoy lista, vendremos en unas horas, mamá.-Le dijo Aome sonriendo a su madre, Inuyasha y Aome caminaron, se despidieron del resto de los integrantes de la familia y salieron.

Como Aome había llamado a Yuka para preguntarle la dirección donde se estaba realizando la fiesta, Aome estiró su brazo esperando que llegara un taxi.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-Pregunta Inuyasha ladeando un poco su cabeza.

-Así se llama a un taxi, nos llevará a donde está la fiesta.-

-Sabes que puedo llevarte en mi espalda, ¿cierto? No necesitamos un tasi, taza, o cómo demonios se llame.-

-Taxi, y si, lo necesitamos, Inuyasha, no quiero llegar toda despeinada a la fiesta.-Dijo Aome, a los segundos llega un taxi, Aome abre la puerta metiéndose, Inuyasha se mete y luego Aome cierra la puerta, ella le dice la dirección al taxista y arranca, Inuyasha veía con asombro como iba rápida esa carroza de acero, no se parecía a la carroza que llevaba Aome a su época, pero aún así le gustaba estar allí.

Unos minutos después, Aome le paga al taxista con el dinero que cargaba en su pequeño bolso, abre la puerta y le indica a Inuyasha que saliera, al salir, caminan entrando, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi se encontraban en la entrada esperando a Aome, al verla, la abrazaron y la miraron.

-¡Estas hermosa! Tu novio también se ve muy bien.-Dijo Yuka, Aome rio y todos caminaron hasta acercarse a la barra.

-¿Qué pedirán ustedes?-Pregunta Eri gritando por el fuerte sonido de la música que había.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, ¿en dónde estaban? Había mucho ruido, no se podía entender nada, habían tantas personas y las veía bailando de una manera tan…extraña, que pensaba que habían ido a otra ciudad, a pesar de ser ruidosa la ciudad de Aome, jamás pensó que sería tan pero tan ruidosa como lo era ese lugar.

-Yo quiero una coca-cola.-Dijo Aome gritando para que Eri pudiera escuchar.

-¿Segura? ¿No quieres beber alcohol?-Le pregunta Eri, Aome vio a Inuyasha que frunció el ceño, no dejaría que su hembra bebiera algo que podría dañar a su cachorro.

-No, mejor dicho, pediremos 2, una para mi novio y una para mi.-Dijo Aome gritando, Eri pide las bebidas y se las entregan, luego se las pasa a Aome y ella le pasa una a Inuyasha, comienza a beberla y e Inuyasha le da un sorbo, le parecía que tenía mucha azúcar, aunque sabía deliciosa, prefería las bebidas de su época.

-Vamos a bailar.-Dijo Yuka agarrándole la mano a Aome, ella dejó su bebida sobre la barra y se puso a bailar con Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, Inuyasha no estaba viendo a más nadie, solo a Aome, jamás la había visto bailar, Aome pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo, Inuyasha le dio un sorbo al vaso que tenía coca-cola y siguió viendo como Aome bailaba con sus amigas.

-Oye guapo, ¿te gustaría ir a bailar?-Le pregunta una chica de cabello negro con sus senos notablemente grandes.

-Aléjate.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, la chica se aleja y Aome deja de bailar al ver como llegaba Hojo, ella lo abrazó y se unió al grupo para bailar formando un circulo, Aome decidió acercarse a Inuyasha y lo jala de su muñeca.

-¡Ven! ¡Vamos a bailar!-Gritó Aome llevándolo a donde estaban sus amigos, Aome volvió a bailar, pero Inuyasha no bailaba, Aome lo jaló alejándose del grupo y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué no bailas?-

-¿Estás loca? Sabes que a mí no me gustan esas cosas, menos en tu época, vámonos, despídete.-Dijo Inuyasha comenzando a caminar.

-Inuyasha, espera…-Dijo Aome, en eso se comenzó a escuchar una canción lenta y romántica, Inuyasha se detuvo y miró a Aome, pudo darse cuenta como las personas se apartaban y comenzaban a bailar en parejas.

-Al menos…bailemos esta canción antes de irnos.-Dijo Aome, Inuyasha suspira, se acerca a Aome y ella coloca sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Cómo se baila esto?-

-Debes colocar tus manos alrededor de mi cintura y tratar de seguir el ritmo con tus pies, moviéndote de un lado a otro.-Dijo Aome, Inuyasha hizo lo que ella dijo y se comenzaron a mover de un lado a otro, Aome al principio veía sus pies, pero como Inuyasha pudo agarrarle rápido el ritmo, ella decidió mirarlo a la cara, tenía que admitir que Inuyasha bailaba muy bien, incluso, mejor que ella.

-Lo haces bien.-Dijo Aome en voz baja, Inuyasha había podido escuchar lo que dijo, se sonrojó y la miró a los ojos.

-Tú también bailas bien, Aome.-

A pocos pasos, se encontraban Yuka, Eri, Ayumi y Hojo viendo como bailaba la pareja.

-Ellos se ven tan…hermosos.-Dijo Yuka aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-¿Ese no es el novio de Aome?-Preguntó Hojo, pero ninguna de las amigas de Aome les respondieron y siguieron viéndolos.

Lentamente, Aome comenzó a acercar su cuerpo hacia el de Inuyasha, podía sentir sus respiraciones, y, en algún momento, pudo sentir que sus labios aclamaban por un beso.

Todo parecía perfecto, las luces estaban algo bajas, el sonido ya no estaban tan fuerte, y Aome sentía que estaba en un lugar sola con Inuyasha, compartiendo ese momento tan íntimo, y especial.

Inuyasha no pudo contenerse, sin importarle de que hubiera personas, acercó sus labios y le dio un beso a Aome, ella correspondió cerrando sus ojos, ninguno dejaba de bailar, pero unos segundos después, la canción terminó, por lo que Aome pasó sus manos por los brazos de Inuyasha y lo miró.

-Ahora si podemos irnos.-Dijo Aome sin alejar mucho su rostro, Inuyasha asintió y Aome se fue a despedir de sus amigos, Inuyasha estaba sin palabras, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que le pareció que Aome se había ido un segundo, cuando Aome volvió, ella agarró la mano de Inuyasha.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar saliendo de la fiesta, no dijeron nada, Aome desvió su mirada y se tocó sus labios con sus dedos índice y medio, parecía que hubiese dado su primer beso con Inuyasha.

Unos minutos después, Aome mira hacia un callejón y se detuvo, Inuyasha se detuvo ya que ella le seguía agarrando de la mano y la miró.

-Fue aquí…-Susurró Aome, Inuyasha pudo oler el claro aroma que indicaba que Aome tenía miedo.

-Fue aquí, donde me secuestraron.-Dijo Aome susurrando.

* * *

Ya se acerca el capítulo más interesante de todo el fanfic, quedan nada más 3 para que termine, nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	14. Capítulo 14

Ahora viene, el ESPERADO, capítulo 14, ¿no? ¿Nada más yo lo esperaba? Ok...

Les seré sincera, de todos los capítulos de todas las historias que he escrito, este ha sido mi favorito xD, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-Preguntó Inuyasha, claro que había oído, pero quería que Aome lo repitiera.

-Aquí fue donde me secuestraron, no puedo ver bien pero…casi puedo asegurar que fueron ellos.-Dijo Aome mirando para hacia adentro del callejón, se podían observar 4 personas allí, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar metiéndose dentro del callejón.

-Inuyasha, ¿a dónde vas?-Le pregunta Aome caminando detrás de él.

-A tener una "charla" con esos hombres.-Dijo Inuyasha, al estar delante de ellos, Aome se asustó y abrió más sus ojos al reconocerlos, ellos comenzaron a reír, claro que se acordaban perfectamente de la chica que habían secuestrado hace 6 semanas.

-¡Apareciste! ¿No me digas que este es el chico que tú decías que te iba a rescatar? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Inuyasha?-Preguntó uno de los hombres, Aome se pegó a la espalda de su pareja, al oler como aumentaba su olor de miedo, y como los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más fuertes y rápidos, pudo darse cuenta de algo.

-Tú… ¿fuiste quien la tocó?-Preguntó Inuyasha bajando su mirada.

-Claro que sí niño lindo, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres que la siga tocando? Tú amada mocosa merece ser lastimada fuertemente por lo que hizo, ¡se fue sin avisarnos! Eso merece que la golpeemos un poco.-Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-No…-Dijo Inuyasha susurrando, en sus mejillas estaban comenzando a salir unas marcas moradas y sus ojos se estaban comenzando a poner rojos.

-¿No qué?-Le preguntó el hombre.

-No vas a tocar a mi Aome, ¡maldito!-Gritó Inuyasha levantando su rostro mostrando sus colmillos, Aome se alejó de Inuyasha pegándose a la pared, los hombres se asustaron al ver como él se ponía.

-Todos van a morir por haber lastimado a mi hembra, y tú tienes más motivos de que te mate, por haberla querido tocar delante de mí, ella va a tener a mi cachorro, no voy a dejar que unos debiluchos humanos le pongan sus sucias manos encima.-Dijo Inuyasha.

\- **"¿Cachorro? No puedo creerlo, estoy embarazada."-** Pensó Aome colocando una mano encima de su boca, los hombres querían huir, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido, y antes de que pudiesen salir del callejón, le agarró del cuello a uno, lo apretó con fuerzas asfixiándolo, lo tiró, fue por otro, le pasó sus garras por su cuerpo lastimándolo matándolo al instante, luego fue por otro, también le agarró su cuello y lo asfixió, había dejado al que había lastimado a Aome para el final, quería lastimarlo demasiado por todo lo que le había hecho pasar a su pareja.

-A ti…te voy a matar de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible.-Dijo Inuyasha, sus ojos seguían estando rojos y seguía teniendo las marcas moradas en sus mejillas.

-Inuyasha, para.-Dijo Aome acercándose, él no movió su rostro para verla cuando habló, sino que le agarró del cuello al hombre, levantándolo quedando sus pies en el aire, no lo apretó, pero con su mano libre, le pasó sus garras por su cuerpo, el hombre gritaba de dolor, la sangre caía sin parar.

-¡Inuyasha!-Gritó Aome, pero Inuyasha no le hizo caso, miró sonriendo al hombre y le apretó con fuerza su cuello asfixiándolo, cuando estaba muerto ,él lo suelta escuchando como sonaba el cuerpo al caer, Inuyasha se volteó y vio a Aome, ella había comenzado a llorar, Inuyasha aún seguía teniendo las marcas en sus mejillas y sus ojos rojos, cuando dio un paso hacia delante, Aome dio un paso hacia atrás, nuevamente, los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban fuertes y rápidos, ¿acaso tenía miedo de él?

-No temas, no te haré daño.-Le dijo Inuyasha volviendo a dar un paso hacia delante, Aome vuelve a dar otro paso hacia atrás chocando contra la pared, se tropieza con sus pies y cae lastimándose sus nalgas, al ver eso, las marcas desaparecen de las mejillas de Inuyasha y sus ojos vuelven a ser amarillos, Aome se sobó sus nalgas, el golpe había sido algo fuerte.

-Ah…-Se quejó, Inuyasha se agachó y la observó.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó.

-Aléjate de mí.-Dijo Aome mirándolo frunciendo el ceño, de sus ojos seguían saliendo lágrimas sin parar.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Te dije que no quería que los lastimaras!-Gritó Aome, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y colocó una mano en la rodilla de Aome.

-Ellos te secuestraron y te hicieron pasar por un mal momento, lo mejor que pude hacer, fue matarlos.-

Aome vio los cuerpos tirados en el piso, no era la primera vez que veía cadáveres, en la época antigua siempre veía como morían, tanto humanos como demonios.

-Dime algo…-Dijo susurrando.

Inuyasha no dijo nada esperando que continuara, a Aome le habían dejado de doler sus nalgas, pero ella colocó una mano sobre su vientre.

-Quiero la verdad, no me mientas, yo… ¿estoy embarazada?-Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, Inuyasha se quedó callado por un par de segundos, Aome esperaba impaciente su respuesta, quería saberlo, necesitaba, saberlo.

-Si.-

-¿Cómo…desde cuando lo sabes?-Le preguntó Aome.

-Desde el día que hicimos el amor por primera vez.-Al escuchar eso, Aome abrió más sus ojos, ¿Inuyasha había estado mintiéndole todo este tiempo?

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-Porque quería que te dieras cuenta por ti misma.-Dijo Inuyasha, de pronto, todo tuvo sentido, porqué Inuyasha la cuidaba mucho más, sus nauseas, sus vómitos; Aome se quedó callada y cerró sus ojos, habían pasado muchas cosas esa noche.

-¡Eres idiota! ¡Me hubieras dicho! ¡Esto es algo importante! ¡¿O esperabas primero asesinar a los que me lastimaron que contarme que vamos a tener un bebé?!-Le gritó Aome notablemente molesta.

-Aome…tienes que entender, vas a tener a un cachorro medio demonio, no creas que ha sido muy fácil para mí, no te molestes, ni Sango se molestó tanto cuando se enteró.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome se quedó callada unos segundos, ¿Sango? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con todo eso?

-¿Sango? ¿Ella sabe que estoy embarazada?-

Inuyasha baja su mirada, había sido muy idiota como para decirlo.

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-No te molestes con ella, no tiene la culpa de nada.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome se sorprendió, Inuyasha jamás había sido tan allegado a Sango como para defenderla.

-Dímelo.-Dijo Aome frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

-Desde el día siguiente que lo hicimos…-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome se levantó y comenzó a caminar, Inuyasha la siguió y Aome se detuvo.

-Ni pienses en seguirme, quiero estar sola un rato.-Dijo Aome, su cabello tapaba sus ojos, Inuyasha no dijo nada y dejó que Aome volviera a caminar, cuando ya había salido del callejón, él vio los cuerpos tirados en el suelo y salió pegando brincos, no iba a dejar que Aome estuviese sola por la noche, por lo que pensaba en seguirla sin que diera cuenta, aunque estaba seguro que ella le diría varios "abajo" al enterarse.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Solo faltan 2 capítulos para que termine la historia, ¿se están preparando para el final? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	15. Capítulo 15

Hola, este es el penúltimo capítulo de "Sálvame, Inuyasha", así es, viene el 16, y termina la historia, no comenzaré a despedirme ahora xD así que...disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Aome siguió caminando por unos minutos, hasta que llegó a un parque que tenía una banca debajo de un árbol, pasaban pocas personas, pero eso no le impidió en que se sentara y colocara su mano derecha sobre su vientre, lo acarició con lentitud mientras algunas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Hola pequeño, yo…acabo de enterarme que llevas un tiempo allí, tu padre lo sabía, pero no me lo quería decir, él…acaba de matar a unos hombres que me hicieron daño, no le tengo miedo, pero estoy un poco molesta, espero que no te vayas a portar como él cuando seas grande.-Dijo Aome riendo sin dejar de sobarse el vientre, Inuyasha miraba la escena desde un árbol que se encontraba cerca de ella y sonríe, a Aome no le molestaba el tener un hijo, le molestaba que él se lo hubiera ocultado, había sido muy tonto por haber mantenido tanto tiempo ese secreto.

Aome se siguió sobando su vientre por unos minutos cuando de repente comenzó a tener frío, al tener un vestido tan corto, provocaba que el frío de la noche le afectara hasta los huesos, Aome temblaba, por lo que Inuyasha decidió saltar de la rama del árbol en que estaba, cayendo delante de ella, Aome se levanta y lo mira aún teniendo su mano sobre su vientre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estabas espiando?-

Inuyasha no dijo nada y la abrazó colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho, Aome abrió más sus ojos y poco a poco fue correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Inu…yasha.-Dijo Aome susurrando.

-Quiero protegerte, tenía mucha rabia al pensar que ellos te habían lastimado, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberte acompañado, aunque, en mi época también te han secuestrado, esta vez sí que sentí que te iba a perder para siempre.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome levantó su mirada y colocó una mano en la mejilla de su pareja.

-¿Por qué? Si tú no sabías lo que me había pasado…-Comenzó a decir Aome, pero Inuyasha la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Porque si no te hubieras salvado, quizás en este momento no estarías aquí, conmigo.-Le dijo Inuyasha, Aome pega sus frentes y cierra sus ojos.

-Lo importante es que eso no pasó…-Dijo Aome susurrando, luego le da un beso en sus labios, Inuyasha corresponde y a los pocos segundos lo rompe.

-Debemos volver a tu casa, te vas a congelar.-Le dijo Inuyasha, Aome asiente y comienza a caminar, unos minutos después llegan a su casa, la madre y el abuelo de Aome se encontraban viendo las noticias.

-¿Por qué siguen despiertos?-Pregunta Aome quitándose sus tacones y acercándose a su madre y a su abuelo.

-Es que nos despertamos al escuchar las sirenas de unos policías, encendimos el televisor y vimos las noticias, nos enteramos que encontraron a 4 hombres muertos en un callejón, al parecer los atacó un animal, pero nadie vio nada, están tratando de saber lo que les ocurrió a esos hombres.-Dijo la madre de Aome explicándoles lo que habían visto en la televisión, Inuyasha da unos pasos hacia atrás y se ve sus manos, estaban llenas de sangre.

-Aome…-Dijo Inuyasha susurrando, Aome vio las manos de Inuyasha y abrió más sus ojos, ella le agarró sus manos y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia la escalera.

-¡Esperen! ¿Qué te ocurrió Inuyasha? ¡Estas todo lleno de sangre!-Gritó la madre de Aome, Inuyasha miró su ropa y frunció el ceño, también estaba algo sucia, tenía un poco de sangre de esos hombres.

-Dime, cariño, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Peleaste con un chico solo porque quiso bailar con Aome?-Preguntó la madre de Aome, Inuyasha la miró asombrado, ¿por qué pensaría eso? ¿Acaso sabía lo celoso que era con su hija?

-No exactamente.-Dijo Inuyasha susurrando, la madre de Aome busca un pañuelo, lo moja con agua y lo pasa por las manos de Inuyasha para poder quitarle la sangre.

-¿Entonces?-

Inuyasha mira a Aome que se queda callada, mientras tanto la madre de Aome los mira a ambos esperando una respuesta.

-Esos hombres, fueron los que secuestraron a Aome, yo los maté...-Dijo Inuyasha, la madre de Aome se queda quieta pero luego volvió a limpiarle la sangre que tenía Inuyasha en su mano derecha.

-¿No estás molesta, mamá?-Le pregunta Aome.

-No, Inuyasha mata demonios en la época antigua, ¿cierto? Esos hombres eran malos, no digo que merecían morir, pero…no me molesta lo que hizo.-Dijo la madre de Aome, un par de minutos después, la madre de Aome le pidió a Inuyasha que se quitara la ropa y se la diera a Aome que ella la lavaría, pero que, mientras tanto, Inuyasha se fuera a bañar, Aome puso a lavar su ropa en la lavadora y fue a su habitación.

-Inuyasha, ¿te estas bañando?-Preguntó pegándose a la puerta del baño.

Inuyasha no dice nada por lo que Aome abre la puerta, entra y lo ve bañándose en la bañera.

-Si quieres mañana nos vamos al Sengoku.-Le dijo Aome.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Inuyasha sin mirarla.

Unos segundos después, Inuyasha a Aome de pies a cabeza y luego se queda viendo su vientre.

-No has dicho nada de... Lo otro.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome se coloca una mano sobre su vientre y ríe.

-Sabes que estoy muy feliz de que vayamos a tener un bebé, no me importa si será medio demonio o humano, lo amaré tanto como te amo a ti.-Le dijo Aome, Inuyasha se sonroja y mira hacia el agua.

-Sal, no quiero que me veas desnudo.-

-Si serás... Ya te he visto desnudo antes, ¿lo olvidas?-Le pregunta Aome frunciendo el ceño, Inuyasha se levanta, sale de la bañera y se comienza a acercar lentamente a Aome.

-Tienes razón...-Dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de caminar, Aome se pega a una pared y mira a Inuyasha comenzando a asustarse, él se dio cuenta de la reacción que estaba teniendo su compañera, pero eso no le impidió que agarrara una toalla y frotara su cabello mojando a Aome.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Deja de hacer eso!-Gritó, cuando Inuyasha dejó de frotarse, la vio sonriendo.

-Ahora te toca quitarte esa horrible ropa.-Le dijo, Aome frunció el ceño, ¿con que así quería jugar Inuyasha? Ella se comenzó a quitar su vestido y cuando cayó al suelo, Inuyasha lo recoge, no quería que Aome se agachara.

-Voy a salir.-Dijo tratando de no mirarla, Inuyasha había colocado la toalla alrededor de su cintura, Aome infló sus mejillas y se quitó su ropa interior, pensaba en bañarse para poder relajarse un poco.

*Una hora después

Aome se había puesto su pijama y había tratado de dormir, Inuyasha se había puesto su traje rojo y se encontraba pegado a la pared, Aome se mueve en su cama y luego de unos minutos, se levanta corriendo y va al baño a vomitar, al ver esto, Inuyasha se levanta y sigue a Aome, cuando ella deja de vomitar, se levanta, se lava la boca y ve a Inuyasha.

-Estas nauseas están acabando conmigo.-Dijo, Inuyasha la cargó y la acostó en su cama.

-Tonta, y aun así quisiste ir a esa ridícula fiesta.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, él pensaba en sentarse donde solía hacerlo, pero Aome le agarró su brazo y negó.

-Duerme a mi lado, Inuyasha.-Le pidió Aome, Inuyasha se acostó a su lado, y pasa la sábana por encima de sus cuerpos, Aome acostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Inuyasha y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Tú crees que puedas…oírlo?-Le pregunta Aome susurrando, Inuyasha se sonrojó y Aome colocó su mano sobre su vientre.

-Llevo días haciéndolo.-Dijo Inuyasha también susurrando.

Aome levantó su mirada y vio a Inuyasha.

-Quiero que acuestes tu cabeza sobre mi vientre.-Le dijo, Inuyasha se sonrojó, pero la acostó con cuidado en la cama, bajó y acostó su cabeza sobre su vientre con cuidado, apoyó su oreja y cerró sus ojos, escuchaba claramente los latidos de su pequeño.

-¿Lo escuchas?-Le pregunta Aome.

-Si.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome comenzó a acariciarle su cabello, a Inuyasha le gustaba como estaba tan cerca de su compañera y de su cachorro.

Unos minutos después, Aome se comienza a quedar dormida, Inuyasha le da un beso en su frente y se acuesta a su lado.

-Buenas noches, Aome.-Dijo susurrando, agarró la cabeza de Aome y la acostó sobre su pecho, si, podía acostumbrarse el dormir abrazado con Aome, el sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y escuchar los latidos de su corazón y los de su cachorro tan cerca, provocaban que el medio demonio se sintiera relajado.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el último capítulo!


	16. Capítulo 16

Hola, como ya saben, es el último capítulo de la historia, les agradezco a todos los que le han leído, y también a los que comentaron:  
Serenity usagi, Maria, minidraculaura3, miu39, AbiTaisho, aby2125, leonela, Guest, .96, Hotaru Midori,Guest, Guest, Higurashi-Maru, nadia guadalupe myn y cecilia mercado.

En serio, GRACIAS, ahora, sin hablar más, acá les dejo el último capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

* 2 semanas después

Aome estaba caminando junto a Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara y su amado Inuyasha, ella recordaba como hace 2 semanas, les había dicho la noticia de que Inuyasha y ella iban a tener un bebé.

" _ **Aome llegó junto con Inuyasha que cargaba su mochila, el día anterior había sido la fiesta a la que habían ido, pero Aome, luego de haber vomitado varias veces por la mañana, quiso volver a la época feudal para contarles a sus amigos la gran noticia que le emocionaba, iba a tener un hijo con Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Sus amigos se encontraban dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha coloca la mochila en el piso y Aome se acerca mirándolos con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-¡Aome, viniste!-Gritó Shippo saltando para abrazar a Aome, ella corresponde al abrazo y luego mira a sus amigos.**_

 _ **-Inuyasha y yo tenemos una noticia que darles, vamos a ser padres.-Al decir esto, Sango sonríe y mira a Inuyasha, se había tardado demasiado en decirle a Aome.**_

 _ **-¡Ya decía que tu aroma había cambiado! ¿Voy a ser tío?-Preguntó Shippo.**_

 _ **-Claro, todos lo serán.-Dijo Aome, lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que uno por uno, fue felicitando a la pareja, aunque Sango ya sabía de hace un tiempo, igual quiso hacerlo, pero después contó resumidamente como había sido el día en que ella se enteró de que Inuyasha sería padre, Miroku se molestó un poco con Inuyasha, él era su mejor amigo, y tenía que ser el primero en enterarse, ¿no? Aunque al final todos terminaron riendo y Shippo volvió a abrazar a Aome, ahora que sería hermano mayor, quería ayudar a que Aome se sintiera lo más cómoda posible."**_

-Inuyasha, espera, quiero comer un dulce.-Dijo Aome deteniéndose, Inuyasha se detiene, deja que Aome saque uno de los dulces que traía para Shippo y comenzó a comerlo, pero, unos minutos más tarde, aparece un demonio, Aome señaló hacia la cabeza del demonio.

-Allí tiene un fragmento.-Dijo, Inuyasha saca su espada que aumenta su tamaño, Sango se acercó al demonio con su boomerang y Miroku y Shippo se acercaron para tratar de destruirlo, Aome, con su arco y flechas que había tenido en su hombro, le apuntó al demonio lastimándolo, pero cuando estaban a punto de asesinarlo, aparecieron 2 demonios que agarraron a Aome.

-¡Suéltenme!-Gritó Aome, Inuyasha, al escuchar su grito, destruyó al demonio, y fue corriendo detrás de los demonios que cargaban a Aome.

-¡Sálvame, Inuyasha!-Gritó Aome al verlo cerca, pero los demonios corrían muy rápido, detrás se encontraban Miroku, Sango y Shippo montados sobre Kirara, Miroku había guardado el fragmento entre sus ropas ya que Inuyasha, al estar tan desesperado por rescatar a Aome, que ni siquiera se había detenido a recoger el fragmento de la perla, Miroku pensaba que como Aome estaba embarazada, le daba más miedo de que alguien le hiciera daño.

Inuyasha agarra a Aome, la pone en el piso y asesina a los demonios, luego se acercó a Aome y la miró de pies a cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Esos demonios no te lastimaron?-Le preguntó colocando su mano sobre su brazo.

-Sí, estoy bien, no me lastimaron.-Le dijo Aome, pero Inuyasha cerró sus ojos, seguía escuchando los latidos del corazón de su cachorro.

-¡Ahora no viajarás más con nosotros!-Le gritó Inuyasha a Aome, en ese llegan Miroku, Sango y Shippo que se bajan de Kirara.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?-Le pregunta Aome colocando sus manos en su cintura, Miroku se acerca a Aome y le entrega el fragmento de la perla, ella la guarda en un frasco y vuelve a mirar a Inuyasha.

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia, ¿no? Siempre estás en riesgo de que te secuestren, no sé por qué a los demonios les encanta secuestrarte.-Dijo Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos, todos esperaban a que el siguiera hablando.

-Y no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, y al cachorro.-

Aome sonrió y dio un paso hacia él.

-¡Eso es porque tengo los fragmentos en mi cuello, imbécil!-Gritó, Inuyasha se asustó un poco por su grito pero aun así quería seguir discutiendo, ¿serán esas cosas que llamaban hormonas? No, Aome siempre discutía con él, incluso mucho antes de salir embarazada.

-¿Crees que a mí me gusta escuchar como gritas para que te salve? Pareciera que te encantara que te salvara.-

Aome rio y cruzó sus brazos, sabía lo que iba a decirle para poder ganarle la discusión.

-Si quieres puedo llamar a Koga para que me salve, a él le encantará cuidar de mí, y dudo mucho que deje que alguien me toque estando embarazada.-

El medio demonio sintió muchos celos al escuchar el nombre de la persona que estaba detrás de su compañera, estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando recordó algo muy pequeño pero importante.

-Él no puede hacer nada, porque te marqué, eso significa que eres mía.-Dijo sonriendo, Aome abrió más sus ojos, olvidaba ese detalle, se colocó una mano sobre su vientre y suspiró.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción…-Dijo susurrando sin dejar de ver su vientre plano.

-¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!-Gritó varias veces viendo como la cabeza de Inuyasha caía al suelo, unos pocos minutos después, todos volvieron a caminar, Inuyasha caminó al lado de Aome, ella le agarró su mano y lo miró, a pesar del problema de antes, a ella le encantaba estar a su lado.

Y

Algo que nunca le diría Inuyasha, era que le encantaba como ella gritaba:

Sálvame, Inuyasha.

 **FIN**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Si aún no han leído mis otras historias de Inuyasha, pueden leerlas, les informo que tengo varias historias en mente así que...pongan "follow author" (seguir autor) para que ustedes puedan saber cuando publicaré, y recuerden algo, no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.


End file.
